Hate you: Love you
by EternalxxxBlackxxxRose
Summary: Running away from her abusive foster parents was only the beginning of Lily's adventure. She now has to face a vampire her mother scorned and werewolf hunters who want her powers for the mass extinction of the mythical world. But she has a guardian vampir
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the stars, my hazel eyes trying to find shapes and animals. So far, I had found a couple and I was still searching. The night wind suddenly blew my short brown hair into my pale face. I smiled, my painted black lips curling. The night was my safe haven. It was a place were all of my fears and worries went away. You could call it my therapy session and the moon was my shrink. My irritating problem was my foster parents who didn't like my little feel good sessions every night on the roof. They were abusive and controlling, but here that didn't matter. Up here on my roof the night engulfs me taking away all of my hidden pain and the moon giving me hope for something more than this confining life style that they forced on me. Here is where my strength came from to deal with them every day.

"Lily! Get your ass down here!" came the awaited shout from my balcony below. I sighed and sat up streaching my muscles that had stiffened from the late night Autumn chill. I yawned while I did this while also trying to scrape at Claire's(my foster mother) nerves. "Lily-"

I cut her off though as I walked to the edge of the roof and hopped down onto my balcony behind her, and scared her half to death. I silently wished that it was all the way and she was now six feet under, if not more. She stood above my five foot two stature by at least two inches and had the classic house wife look about her; ragged and worn with bags under her dark brown eyes and her equally dark hair tied up in a messy bun.

"How many times have we told you not to go up there?" she scolded me, her breathes coming in and out short as she placed her hand on her plump hips. I just rolled my eyes and scratched my head trying to think of a smart ass answer.

"Sorry mom, but I don't count," I replied, taking my hand away from my head while plastering a smirk on my face. I could tell the way her body tensed and the way her eyes started glowing that I had flipped one of many switches.

This switch made her face turn into an airhead looking thing that made me want to take a needle and pop it. "Don't sas me young lady. I am your elder and I demand respect," she growled, as she shook with fury.

"You have to give before you receive," I said right back, cool and collected. But on the inside, my familiar anger was bubbling. This conversation happened like this every time that I went up there, which happened to me every night. "And besides, sisnce when did you start 'demading' anything?" I added on nonchalantly with a shrug. I barely had time to finish it when her hand made contact with my cheek, forcing my head to the side.

"Don't talk about respect to me. You do as I say or I'll do worse to you," she yelled. I turned my head to her and spit on the ground near her feet. I lifted my head up and stared deep in her eyes, hazel piercing brown.

"Go right ahead. Just now this, when I get out of here I will show you what it feels like to be hit until you can't feel," I growled low as I gave her a look that should've killed her. She looked frightened as she took a step back away from me.

"It looks like I have no choice. I'll go get you father," she replied her voice small compared to what it was. I smirk in triumph but that didn't stop me from voicing it.

"Go on! Go get him! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I yelled after her as I slammed my door and locked it. I had to get out of here. My heart was my pounding at the thought of finally being free. I've dealt with them and endured for as long as I could, but I've had enough from them in my sixteen years of living with them. I was getting my ass out of here.

So with that I went to my closet and grabbed a duffel back and shoved half of my black closet into it. I zipped it up and threw it on my bed while I looked for my laptop case. When I found it I went to where the portable computer sat on my bed and shoved it into it's case. I slipped it over my shoulder as well and grabbed my duffel bag. I smiled wickedly down on my bed and turned around to my balcony. I put one foot over and dropped my bag onto the waiting grass below. It made a happy _thud_ that made me look back at the room.

I was finally escaping this prison. They tried to appease me by buying stuff like designer bed sheet, expensive wall paper that wasn't even my taste, and not to mention my laptop and my yellow mustang at the other side of this two story old plantation house. Yet, the material possesions only served to make me hate them even more. I smiled a real smile as I swung my legs over the side and jumped. The impact of the one story leap rattled me but I ignored it was grabbed my duffel bag and snuck around the house to my mustang. With my back against the wooden exterior, I heard the voices of my foster parents.

"She's getting more and more unstable. Today, her eyes changed. The society is going to come for her any minute. I've already contacted them," I heard my "father's" voice say. I instantly stopped my sneaking and ducked underneath the living room window. No one was coming to get me. I'd be damned if they even caught sight of me, who ever "they" were.

"David, are we doing the right thing?" I heard my mother ask, hesitant, scared. The sound of flesh hitting flesh could me heard, followed my the sound of glass shattering. I winced.

"Don't question the societies orders. Have you really gotten attached to that abomination? Have you forgotten what they did to your family? Have you forgotten that she is the key to their annihilation?!" his sharp voice yelled. My puzzlement only depened. Okay so now their was two "they"s.

"O-of course not,. It's just that, she is not going to go dark. I can feel it and so can you. And even if they try to break her, it won't do any good. She's strong and has the heart of a pure-" again the sound of him slapping her reverberated through my head.

"Don't say that. They can and will turn her dark. They will succeed. For now we just have to keep her here and the WWHS will come for her," he said. He sounded evil and corrupt. I closed my eyes and calmed my self down as I continued to my yellow mustang. I wasn't effected by this since they weren't going to get me. Who ever "they" are. I made a mental note of the last part though. WWHS. I had a feeling it would pop up later.

I got to my car without trouble and threw my crap in it. I hopped in and started it. And without hesitation I popped it in reverse and swerved around. Pounding it into drive, I sped off through the woods that surrounded the house and onto the deserted road. I looked at my rear view mirrors to see them bursting through the front door, David first. I pushed the gas a little harder as I reached almost a hundred miles per hour. I was happy and I yelled to the sky.

"I'm free!"

I didn't care what happened from here on. I was getting out of this state called Texas and I was going to build a life of my own. I thanked god that I was home schooled and had already graduated a couple of months ago. Being a genius had its perks. Also self defense was far from mind bemuse I had just gotten by black belt. They had decided that I would train in the art for god knows why, but I was glad they did becuase that just proved hoe stupid they just were. I zoomed on and finally got bored of my own thoughts. I sighed and turned on my radio only to be greeted my one of my favorite bands. HIM and their song "Vampire Heart". I smiled as I blasted my speakers.

**You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

I took a deep breath as I started to think of the meaning of this wonderful song. No one ever paid attention to the meaning of them and I think I'm one of the very few that would. I laughed as my excitement bubbled in me again.

**I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

The meaning sunk in as I wished that someone would love me like how he was singing it. I have never had someone love me. Not even my foster parents loved me. I knew they hated me and I was glad to finally get away from them. But I really wanted to be loved like this or to love somebody like this. My heart ached with an unknown pain as I took another breath as the lyrics started yet again.

**Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
Hold me (Like you held on to life)  
Like you held on to life  
(When all fears came alive and entombed me)  
My vampire heart  
Love me (Like you love the sun)  
Like you love the sun  
(Scorching the blood in my)  
My vampire heart**

_3 hours later_

"Boooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrred!" I yelled to the sky as a glowing green sign approached that read "Welcome to Louisiana". I laughed as I rode over the boundary line. It faded away from me as I felt a strange foreboding, that made me involuntarily shiver. I wanted to go back but my intuition and instincts kept telling me to go on. I listened to these little voices. They always kept me out of real trouble, when ever it decided to rear it ugly, no good head.

At about six in the morning I came to the city of Shreveport and was the happiest, sleepiest bitch in the fifty states. As I passed into the city, I found the nearest and cheapest looking hotel and parked. Walking into the hotel semi nice hotel I requested a bedroom for one. I took my credit card out and handed it to the exhausted man. He swiped and I signed. He gave me the keys and I took my cranky ass up to the room. I really didn't care if they tracked me through it because by morning I was outa hear. That and I was goig to max it out by withdrawing all of the cash and then disposing my the pesky piece of plastic.

Opening the door, I threw my duffel bag and laptop on the ground and plopped down into the uncomfortable bed and fell straight to sleep.

_I felt a tingling feeling crawling up my legs. I looked down to see black flames slowly coming up them. I tried to shake it off but all of a sudden, pierced my legs forcing a scream past my lips. __The pain was slowly getting worse and I didn't now what to do. Until finally I heard an unfamiliar voice call out to me. 'Fight it! Fight it! Don't let it engulf you!' I fought it I really did, with all of my might but the pain still continued to escalate. _

_I screamed again and looked into black flames with tears in my eyes only to see blood red eyes that seemed to want to eat me. Panic ensued as I stuggled more, trying and failing to ignore the pain that was crawling up my body and seemed to focus on my shoulder blades. With my final boost and emotion and will power, I yelled, "Let go!"_

I jolted up with cold sweat covering my pale muscles carried a dull ache from my dream that seemed to slowly relax as I calmed my breathing. I covered my face with my hands, trying to pry the image of the eyes from my memory. They struck a fear in me that I never knew I had unilt know. It resounded through me with deadly efficiency. I shivered and blocked in while I wondered what time in was.

I glanced up looking for a clock only to find that I wasn't in my room. I looked around to try and remember where I was and how I got here. When I studied the plain room I realized that I was in a hotel room and that I was not in Texas anymore. That and it was currently noon.

I let forth a smile as I realized that I was indeed in another state and that my foster parents couldn't touch me here. Stretching, I yawned as I got up and headed toward the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror only to wince at the sight of me.

My hair was all over the place, my eyeliner was smeared down my face and my clothes were wrinkled. Sighing, I started the shower and striped down. I stepped into the warm shower as it ran down my pale skin causing me to shiver. I let the warm water soothe my tense muscles and clear my mind of everything from my foster parents to the dream. It helped.

After I felt clean mentally and physically, I got out of the shower wrapping a white hotel towel around my slim body. I approached the mirror and whipped it clean of all the perspiration. I looked at me reflection only to see a pair of crystal blue eyes starting at me and not my hazel ones. I gasped and leaned in closer. What the hell was going on, I thought, my mind on edge and on high alert,

Before I started to totally freak out, I closed my eyes hoping for them to turn back and opened them to have my natural honey hazel eyes staring back at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had no clue what happened but frankly I didn't want to know.

As I got dressed I thought about the dream again. For some reason I felt like it was just gonna pop out of my mind and attack me, causing my muscles to tense again. The red eyes flashed through my mind making me shiver. They held so much malice and hatred as well as a sort of blood lust that it scared me half to death. And it took a lot to scare me.

I got dressed in an extra large black Korn T-shirt and went back to the brick of a bed, and decided I needed more sleep. I flipped through the channels on the TV until Tom a Jerry started chasing each other and I fell to sleep with the funniest cat and mouse chase dream ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate you: Love you

Thx for the reviews!! Every one!!! (sry I couldn't get every body here but I'm really lazy but I'll give you all a cookie!!)

Obsidian Shadows: Thx! I've been having trouble with the intro with this story. I've rewritten it twice. I'm glad you like it! yeah the change was kinda wierd for me too but it made me more comfortable in 1st person. '-.- I'll take yo up on those they sound better than mine. yeah HIM is awesome. Well hope you enjoy this chappie too!!

XSain: yes it is a real song. It's by HIM and I've been obsessed with it lol thx for the comment. Hope you like this chapter!

Any who here's chapter two! and did I mention this story is inspired by my fat black cat and one of the new kittens. lol yeah anywho just read.

CLAIMER: I own all characters even the hyper active new one that gives ME the heebie jebbies! shiver Yeah well Vampire should be coming soon. I PROMISE!!!

Chapter two: Rude awakening

Have you ever woken up but you never really did? You're like in a half asleep state to where you can't open you eyes, but you can hear and sense everything around you. Well that's what was happening to me. I didn't hear anything though. I felt like there was something in the room.

Then with out warning I was picked up and slung over a shoulder. Yeah I was awake now and I was a seriously pissed off bitch in pjs and with mad kung fu skills. So with that I brought my elbow down hard on his spine and twisted. He dropped me instantly but not on anything soft.

Note to self: Floor is really hard. Even while carpeted. I got up and winced slightly but I got over it quickly when the man turned to me with bleeding red eyes that made me shiver from remembrance. But some how his eyes weren't the same as the ones in my dream. A lot more less malice. He stalked toward me and I shook my head clear of my thoughts and went to the desk that was in the room and grabbed my pocket knife. I opened it and pointed it in the man, or creature's direction.

He stopped in his tracks and laughed. I had no idea why but it seriously hurt my pride. "Bastard," I spat coldly as I threw the dagger at him. He wasn't expecting that and it pierced his skin and heart. I was shocked. I had just killed a man.

I was about to run when I noticed the "man" catch on fire and screech in some foreign language. Then with a thump his burnt body fell to the floor and turned into ashes. I was shocked to say the least, and I just stood there my eyes glued to the ashes of the creature. I then dropped to my knees and gasped for air as I puked up what ever was in my stomach.

'What the hell was that' I thought to myself as I whipped my mouth.

"A vampire" someone replied. My head darted up to look at a woman in her mid twenties. She had her dirty blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her skin was slightly tanned and she wore what looked to be a leather body suit with quiet a few straps and holsters that held guns, daggers and bullets alike. Her gray eyes stared into my hazel ones.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked exhausted and shocked. She smiled as she bent down to my level. Her gray eyes sparkled with happiness.

"It's one of my special gifts as a Defender. I'm Samantha by the way, but you can call me Sam," She replied cheerily as she helped me up. She led me to the bathroom and helped me get cleaned up again. I sighed.

"So what's a Defender? Are you like the police or something?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. A defender is someone that hunts down the creatures that lurk in the night and want to feast on human flesh. We defend the humans from them. That includes vampires, werewolves, zombies, and the evil warlocks, " she stated passionately and her eyes sparkled. She then looked at me with a shocked expression. "I've said too much.."

I just gave her that look that just said 'I don't care'. Sam just sighed and said, "Well it really doesn't matter does it? You are a magical creature yourself and It re-" she was cut off my laughter.

I didn't know what she was talking about and had no Idea what had happened to me but I guess it all went to my head 'cause I just started laughing hysterically. From stress was what I thought. "You ha ha can't be serious? Ha ha ha!!! I'm not a magical ha ha ha being! Ha ha ha! You're haha on crack! Ha ha!" I practically yelled.

She just gave a serious look and stated, "Yes you are. A half angel to be more exact. You take after your father and look just like you mother."

I stopped laughing then. "How do you know my father and my mother?" I said, suddenly soberly.

She sighed and announced, "I've said too much again. Oh well," she shrugged, "Your mother was in the Defenders before she met your dad. She helped him out since he wasn't exactly the fighting type of angel."

"Wait was? As in past tense? What happened to her?" I asked curiously.

"Well your mother was the best until she quit the Defenders without an explanation. Later I found out why she quit. She was pregnant with you and didn't want you to get hurt while she was hunting. I was so happy for her but when I found out who the father was I was slightly horrified. Your father was an angel, Lily. And you were to be born an nephilim. A half angel that can judge right from wrong but only if you choose to."

I just gave her a blank stare. Dad's an angel. Mom a defender of humans. She's my god mother. And me, a nephilim that can be good or bad. Again my mind went blank.

Yep I have officially lost my mind. I'm dreaming and when I wake up, none of this would have happened. The ashes on the floor won't be here and Sam would be back in my imagination where she most likely came from. Yeah that's is exactly what's happening.

I sighed and just threw that Idea out the window. Who am I kidding. This whole damn thing is real rather I like it or not. The almost laughing woman in front of me is my god mother and I'm a nephilie... Oh what ever!

I looked over so Sam, only to see her trying to hold in laughter. "And what's so funny, huh?" I spat. She slammed both of her her hands over her mouth and her face turned a bright red.

I gave her the meanest look I could muster but it seemed to make the situation worse. She couldn't hold it in anymore so she burst open and laughed so loud I moved out of the bathroom.

"Your... thoughts are.. sooo funnnnnyy!!!!!" she yelled between giggles. I just rolled my eyes.

"At least I know how to control my thoughts and separate what is real and what is not," I whispered. I turned around to yell but instead I jumped like five feet up in the air. Sam was standing right in front of me with a serious expression. 'Jeeze! She's like bipolar or something!'

She said nothing but looked at me with her sober expression and was giving me the heebie jeebies. I turned away and took a seat in the very stiff red couch.

"And what are you staring at?" I asked in my smart ass tone. When she said nothing I threw my head back and looked at the blank white ceiling trying to find little pictures in it.

"Well I was thinking that I could take you too the organization. You would be very helpful to us and everybody would love you! That and you seem to have some talent," she said making me jump, yet again. I was starting to get sick of her abruptness.

When her words sunk in I was shocked. "And why do you think I have talent?" I asked rudely. I hated being flattered but I wanted to see what she said also.

Looking me straight in the eyes she replied, "You killed that level three vampire didn't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question. It kinda made me defensive for some odd reason. "Yeah I did but it was luck! He laughed I got mad I threw my knife and it hit his heart on ACCIDENT!" I replied right back trying to talk her out of it. I didn't want to kill. It wasn't in me to.

Sam sighed and just stared out the window. "What if I told you that your mother and father were killed by werewolves? And that the vampires are after you? Would you join then? For revenge?" she asked and turned back to look at me. I was majorly stunned to say the least.

I numbly shook my head. "No, but it would give me motivation to protect others. I wouldn't do it for my revenge, though. That's just wrong," I whispered just as numbly as I shook my head.

"Alrightly then! You have officially become a member of the Defenders," she stated like it was nothing.

Okay, numb state gone now. "I already told you. I don't want to join. Killing is just not me. Okay?"

"Okay but you're gonna be forced to join anyway. You know a little too much about us and yourself for us to just let you walk around," she said nonchalantly.

I glared at her. "So you told me all of this info just to make me join the defenders? That's just low. Even for a woman," I pouted. She laughed. God I hate her right now. Why does she have to be so bipolar?

She then turned serious yet again. Jesus, not another mood swing!! She gave me a slight glare and then announced, "You need to come with me. We need to get you all the way accepted."

"No," was all I said in return. She didn't waver though so I decided to repeat it. "No. N-O. No!"

Still she stared at me, begging me with her eyes. I looked away, but I looked right back to see her getting closer to me. I darted my eyes away again. I was not going to join. Not even if she killed and dragged me there and then brought me back to life. I glanced at her again. Big mistake.

I 'eeped' when I saw how close she had gotten. To close for comfort. "Ehhhh. Personal space please," I said nervously. Still with those damned eyes.

I started to get fidgety under her persistent gaze. I felt myself cracking, but I tried taping myself together. I was not going to kill. No matter what. Yeah they killed my parents and who wouldn't be angry and upset but I just don't see anything right with killing. It won't bring my parents back so what's the point. God I'm rambling again!

"If I say yes will you leave me the hell alone?!" I growled, clearly frustrated. She squealed and grabbed me and hugged me, while suffocating me. "I'd gladly die from lack of oxygen if it means not going," I choked out.

She let go of me making me drop to the hard floor. "I'm soooo sorry!" she appologized. I just waved it off. I stood up and glared at her.

"Okay but how are we gonna get there?" I asked lamely. She smiled broadly and it instantly turned into a frown.

"Good question," she said stumped. "Well I flew here and you look to young to drive..." she said some other things but I didn't listen.

'look... too... young?!' I screeched in my mind. I felt my temper rage and fire come to my eyes. I hated it when people made fun of how short I was.

She stopped rambling when she noticed how tense I was. She poked me on the shoulder and said, "Heeeyyyyy. Are you there?"

"I. Am. Not. Short. I am sixteen for your information!!!!!! I have a yellow mustang and am very proud of my 5'2 height!" I yelled while I grabbed her by the front of her leather suit. She gulped in fear.

"Okay... So we'll take your car then? Eh he he he.." she whispered sheepishly. I took in a deep breath as I felt my temper cool down.

"Sorry about that. I'm sensitive when people make fun of my height," I said. I rubbed to back of my head and sat back down on the couch.

"Its okay. And I'm driving since I know the way," she replied changing the subject in a flash.

I grumbled but I couldn't complain so I just changed out of my pjs and into some baggy pants with suspenders and a tank top with a silver a black butterfly with shredded wings on the back.

When I was done I carried my junk to the door but was intercepted my my blond god mother holding out her hand. I gulped as my hand flew toward my pocket, where my keys rested.

I was really reluctant to give them up. I mean I was giving them to my hyper active god mother that was totally bipolar and I just met her! See why I'm reluctant to give them to her? She coughed into her free hand and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed as I slowly got my keys out of my pocket. It was like slow motion from there on. My hand eased out of my pocket and into the air as I gently put the keys into her hand. I whined when she snatched then from my view and skipped from my view out the door. I reluctantly followed.

'Dammit! I really hate her now! First, she pisses me off. Second, she tricks me into joining the Defenders. And last but not least, she practically steals my car. My baby!' I whined over and over inside my head. I threw my bag in the back but kept my laptop. I jumped into my car and opened the portable computer. I didn't notice the radio start and the car start up as I typed in W.W.H.S. A couple of answers came up but none of them were foster societies. Just a bunch of high schools and clubs that didn't sound right.

I sighed as I typed in _Nephilim_. A few useful answers came up. All of them saying that The sons of god thought the daughters of men were beautiful so they married who they liked. And so the nephilim was born. They were giants and blah blah blah. Or something around those line. I didn't care.

What I did figure out though is that I was bored out of my mind and that the trip was taking waaay too long. "Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"No" I waited another ten minutes.

"Are we there yet?" I was being so evil and I didn't care. Muwahahaha!

"No" Dang it! Not on her nerves yet.

Hehehe. "Are we there yet?"

Sigh, "No" Ooooo! A sigh! Good sign.

Waiting... "Are we there YET?"

"God no! Now would you shut up!" she yelled while keeping her eyes on the rode.

Lily did it. Okay just one more time. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Damn you," I pouted. She ruined it. Damn you!!!! Damn you to hell!!!!

Then when we got off the high way I started to get sleepy. I looked up to see that we where driving through a dense forest. When I looked over at Sam I noticed that she was just fine. I growled, "What the hell are you doing to me?" To bad it sounded more of a whine from

a person that just woke up.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but it's procedure that we put new comers to sleep before we enter. This spell won't effect you once you're a member. For now just sleep," she whispered, truly apologetic. I nodded in understanding. I would kick her ass once I woke up.

I let my eyes droop closed as blackness overwhelmed me.

She did it again! I finally got the second chapter done!!! I'm really excited. I made a new record!! in my book hehehe. Hope you all like it!! and review more please I'm very grateful for allllll the reviews you gave me!!! hugz


	3. Chapter 3

Hate you: Love you

...More comments... I'M SOOOO EXCITED!!...Hehehe thank you all for the wonderful comments!! hugz Hope you all like this chapter since you all keep me going sighs as spears poke back Anywho ENJOY!!

Hehehe My cats are still at it. lol its hilarious. Minx is still growling at lily and I think he has a 3 foot rule of somethingshrugz yeah my other kittens have an upper respiratory infection so lily has to stay in my room with minx. which means... a lot more inspiration!! and chapters!!except for school and me being seriously exhausted

Claimer: I own all these chars and the Defenders. Which are so totally awesome!

Chapter three: Test

_The red eyes were there again, and they had a body to go with them. They held more malice than the last time and I felt the black fire try to consume me again. This time, it burned and I let forth a scream that shook something inside me. I looked back at the eyes to see that he was enjoying this. The fire became more intense as my screams became louder. I felt my body shut down and I let it._

_I heard a voice in call to me to not give up. To concentrate on my light. I thrashed around in the flame with my eyes closed as a bright light flashed behind my eyelids. I made a grab for it and it exploded. I opened my eyes wide when the pain went away. I looked into the pissed off crimson eyes as the black flames came back to him and the white flames engulf me and take me somewhere else. _

_Strangely I felt someone poke me. Then I heard a loud and annoying voice._

"Wake up sleepy head. We're here!"

My hazel eyes slowly opened as a bright light was shined down in my face making me close my eyes and cover them with me arms. I hate bright lights when I wake up. They make me cranky. She poked me again this time in my side, making me squeak.

"Dammit! Don't do that! I'm very ticklish!" I screeched as I swatted Sam's hand away. I looked around to see that we were in a garage with a bunch of sports cars and some monster trucks.I stared at them in awe. The porches made my car look like a piece of shit.

I looked at Sam to see her heading toward a door. I glared at her back remembering what happened when we entered the forest, as I followed her. The door slid open as Sam walked through it and toward the elevator.I felt a little iffy about going in the elevator. I was kinda claustrophobic.

The doors closed and I felt my stomach tighten.

I kept throwing glares at Sam form time to time ,until she heaved a sigh and said, "Ya know I'm sorry. But I had no choice. That and it's an enchantment. So please forgive me." She turned to look at me with her sparkling gray eyes and I nodded.

The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened to reveal a dark hallway with metallic walls that reflected the small amount of light. I jumped when a voice announced, "Remove all metal and plastic substances from your body and walk through the scanner."

I looked up to try and find where the voice had come from only to see the same smooth metallic surface. Looking away, I glanced down to see Sam taking out a countless amounts of guns, bullets, and daggers and placing them on the ground. I just stared wide eyed at the pile of weapons when she was done.

"Dude, how can you hide that many weapons in a leather body suit and keep it secret?" I asked truly astonished. She just smirked and started to walk through. Lights flashed every time she took a step. I was seriously blinded. Again, I hated bright lights.

I rubbed my eyes and took off my studded belt and put that on the floor. I took a step and the lights just blasted my face, making me blink away the black dots. Sighing in frustration, I closed my eyes and let my feet guide me. The light still got through my eyelids but was a lot less bright than without them. When I felt hands on my shoulders, I opened my eyes to see Sam smiling and holding up my belt. I thanked her and slipped it back on.

I then followed her through another silver door that slid to the side. What we entered made my mind just stop. It looked to be a huge organization but with major technology that I have never seen. People looked like they were just floating in thin air but when I looked closely I saw a clear square just floating to the other side with the person comfortably positioned on it.

Yeah I wasn't going on the flying cubes. I hated heights. Oh and none of those super fast elevators either. Again with the heights plus the claustrophobia.

Sam took me away from my ramblings as she let out a loud laugh. I just glared at her. I knew she heard me and that bugged me. My thoughts were my own and nobody else's.

When she calmed down she stated, "No we're not going on those squares. Personally, I don't like them much either. But we do have to use the elevator to get to the top floor."

I felt my insides twist. Heights aren't my forte. Well, certain heights. Like airplane high was jsut fucking scary but like middle of skyscraper high, I was okay with.

I sighed yet again and followed Sam straight forward. I swear, sighing has to be a great sign that I'm going totally crazy. I hope not. I don't like straight jackets either.

Sam pushed the classic elevator button and and instant ding was heard as the doors slid open. I felt the color drain form my face as I took a hesitant step in. 'I'm gonna die. I gonna die. And If I don't die, I 'll just commit suicide. Yeah that sounds good. Then I won't have to go join this murder society.'

I looked over to see if Sam had heard that but she had her business face on and she looked uncomfortable. I shrugged and started to tap my foot and wiggle my fingers. Nervous habit. I heard her groan and I looked over curiously. "What?"

"What the hell are you thinking to make you all twitchy?" she asked truly annoyed. I was kinda stunned. She didn't hear anything that went through my mind and she was annoyed. Okay, I feel much better now.

"I hate tight spaces. Even if there is only one person in it, I get twitchy. I'm kinda claustrophobic," I replied. 3

She nodded but asked, "Then what about before?"

I shrugged, "My anger rules out all of my fears." She laughed and turned around as a ding was heard and the door opened from behind. I turned around only to be greeted by sweet dimness. I was getting a migraine from all of those damn bright lights.

The walls were a dark red and the floor was black marble that added to the semi darkness of the hallway. I could strangely see a dark door at the end. I was confused. There was little to no light as we strolled down the hallway but I could clearly see the double doors. I had no idea what that was about.

Stopping in front of them, Sam held out her hand and spoke a group of words that I didn't understand and didn't care to either. She placed her hand back at her side and stepped back as the doors creaked open to reveal what looked like a throne room with about six chairs. But only one of them was occupied.

An old man with bushy eyebrows and a long beard sat as still as a statue with his hands on the arm rests of the chair. He didn't move until we were standing in a faint light in the middle of the room. He lifted her head up and spoke, "Ahhh, Samantha. What brings you here to the elders chambers?" He then looked at me with piercing gray eyes. He made a weird sound in the back of his throat. Can you say creepy?

"I am here to bring Lily in front of the council to get judged, Elder Reaver," she announced. The old man nodded and looked me over with his milky blue eyes, summing me up by the looks of it. He finally got to me eyes and looked straight into them.

"Ah. So this is the daughter of the angel Jaque and our Rose. She has great potential," he said softly, mostly to himself though. " Lily, I have now to ask you, what is you inner angel's name?"

I just stared blankly at him. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. So I just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to say.

"Magenta.." something whispered. I was confused but I said the name immediately.

"Magenta." As soon at the last syllable left my mouth, I felt weightless and at ease. I closed my eyes as I felt myself get tired and a bright light flashed before my eyes and I was fully into unconsciousness.

_Someone was whispering to me again and I opened my hazel eyes to see a beautiful woman standing in front of me. He long blond hair framed her tanned skin and her blue eyes sparkled with an unseen light. She wore a long white and gold robe that made her look angelic. And judging my her white angel wings she was an angel. 3_

_'Is this the inner angel that the old man was talking about?' I asked myself. She woman then floated toward me. She stopped just a half a foot in front of me and smiled._

_"I am, Lily. It is an honor to finally meet my host and master, " she said as her voice rang through the empty space. Looked into her kind blue eyes and couldn't help but smile too. She was really sweet but the sound of "master" didn't sound good to me._

_"I'm not your master But yeah, I'm glad I got to meet my... inner angel," I said and she smiled again. That smile is going to be a problem. _

_"Lily, I am here as your guide so when ever you need me just call my name and I will be there. I will say that it is strange though, that you are a pure nephilim but yet you look evil"_

_I was kinda insulted but I blew it off as I replied, "Yeah I get that a lot." She smiled but it faded just as fast as it came as she looked to her right._

_"It is time for you to wake up. You have taken a giant leap to becoming a very powerful creature, Lily. I hope you grow up to be very strong," she said as her form shimmered away into nothingness and my white world turned black as the clutches of consciousness pulled me toward the surface._

I slowly lifted my eyelids, preparing for my eyes to go temporarily blind, but I was greeted by dim lights and the annoying face of my god-mother. 'Great,'I groaned mentally as I sat up and placed my hand over my forehead. "What the hell happened?" I asked groggily. I looked around the dull room and remembered that I was in a throne room, probably with an old man looking at me strangely.

I gradually lifted myself onto my feet and looked at the old man's face. He was unusually calm. "So that is your first time ever saying your angel's name, huh? Well, I would say that I was shocked but these half blind eyes of mine have seen a lot in two centuries and nothing surprises me anymore. Yet, I must say you had a strange effect," he asked me, but it seemed as if the last part was mostly to himself. I just nodded my head, just not really caring about his words but about me and my new inner acquaintance.

He blabbed on some more but I wasn't really listening. In fact, I was reviewing all of the info that I was learning about the Defenders. Okay, One, they protect humans from magical creatures. Two, they are on really good terms with most of the creatures. Including vampires, but only the light ones. And three, I am qualified to be one of them which makes me totally uncomfortable. I was knocked out of my musings when the elder cleared his throat with an overpowering authority.

He looked at me with a small smirk and announced, "If you didn't hear just a second ago, I was saying that you have been accepted into our organization and will have training with Samantha from here forth." I stared at him with my wide eyes. I was kinda shocked. No, no wait. I was totally pissed off!

I calmed myself down as I looked into the old man's face and said with a strained voice, "I reject it. I have voiced my opinion to Sam but she did not listen to me. I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time but I can't kill anything. I was raised totally different." He stared at me and I felt Sam's mind strangely beat against mine, as if trying to get in. She couldn't. Magenta had put up a barrier.

"Well that's a shame. But you seem to have no choice dear. You have seem and heard too much and are automatically a member. You were one before you even stepped through these doors and after you had killed that vampire. So you pass," he said at ease. I looked at him totally confused.

' "You pass" What the hell does that mean!"

And just as I thought that, the walls surrounding us opened up to reveal a circle of people in cloaks holding daggers. I looked around but there was no sign of Sam or the old man. I was instantly pissed and just as one of the hooded figures moved, I dodged him and said, "You've made the biggest mistake of your life!" and with that I grabbed the front of his cloak and threw him into another approaching figure. They were knocked down.

"I'm pissed off.." Another one came at me and this time I twisted to the side and threw the side of my hand into his throat making him gasp.

"I just recently found out who my parents really are..."I kicked another one into the stone walls that now surround me.

I growled just as three of them came onto me. "And I seriously don't want to join this damn club!" I grabbed one of their arms and flung him into the other two. With that I ran at one of them and jumped. I flew over him and landed in a perfect position where I grabbed two feet and flipped him on his back. I heard a sickening crack. But hell I knew it wasn't fatal because she was still moving. Well, squirming would be a better word. Either way, I didn't give a flying fuck!

I then turned around and came in contact with, not one of the goons, but a guy about my age with shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes. I felt him move and I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back. Wow shocking. He took my hit.

I smirked and he did too and I came at him feinting a punch and kicking him in his side, but he caught it and I growled as he threw me into the wall. Effectively knocking the air out of me. I held my throat and coughed as I got up and glared at his approaching figure. He just held a triumphant smirk which really just pissed me off more. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down and looked him up and down trying to find and opening.

Once I saw it I closed my eyes and payed attention to his breathing and foot steps. Three... Two... One! And I ducked as his fist came in contact with the brick wall. I heard a smash and a crack and knew that he had broken both wall and knuckles. I laughed as I swept his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and I opened my eyes. I looked at his fallen figure and stood up.

I sauntered over to his body and looked down. His eyes were closed but he was breathing. I smirked as his hand made a slight movement and I stepped on it, making his eyes snap open and my smirk widen.

I bent down, my foot still driving into his hand, and growled, "Never mess with a pissed off woman!" I did a quick back flipp away as he sat up and looked at me with impassive eyes. I just gave a smile and before I knew it I was falling. The floor just gave away from under me and I fell.

And of course I screamed like the little girl I was. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!" And I just kept that up until I hit something really soft. It cushioned my fall and I loved it soooo much right now.

But I had no time to rejoice as I felt something approach from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Sam. I gasped and ran up to her. I don't think I'll ever be this happy to see here ever again. I hugged her and when I realized who led me here I released her and shot daggers.

"What the Hell happened back there? Where the hell were you?!" I yelled at her. I'm still ecstatic on the inside, so don't be fooled by my anger demeanor.

She sighed and said just plainly, "You passed." That small phrase rang through my head. I've heard that twice today and that was more than enough. Yeah I'm not exactly happy anymore either. Well, I really haven't been too happy for the past three hours!

"Okay! I'm now sick of this. I've heard that from the old man and now you! Is this some sort of test!? Or maybe its a sick game show that likes watching little girls kick big guys asses or the opposite way around!? Tell me something dammit! I want to fucking know!" I scream. I felt fire licking up my arms and I looked down to see white fire. I 'eeped' and waved my arm trying to put it out. And is disappeared right when I though that. I stared blankly at that and then looked back up to glare at Sam.

She sighed as she let the face slip and she smiled. "You have officially become a Defender. And yes this was a test. We can't just let anyone in here. We need someone who can handle stuff like you did just now. That and with that fire, you can be really useful." She held a smile on her face and my glare fell off on my face and I just stared at her wide eyed. Yeah, my worst nightmare has just come true. When I thought of all the killing that I was going to have to do I fainted.

Lol dude it took me forever to write this. I've been soooo busy with studying for exams and trying to get some sleep that I've been barely touching this story but I hope my dear fans will forgive me!! Well exams are almost over and I will work harder so REVIEW!! I need you guys to keep my lazy ass moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Hate you: Love you

Hello to al!!l I am proud to say that my friend and I decided to make this a totally awesome manga!! she's doing the art Haha Yeah well with the condition that I help her with her manga idea so yeah! I can't wait! Although it might take a long time for our lazy asses but I hope you all can be patient. Anyway I hope you enjoy! LUV YAS!!

Thx for the comments. Thx Obsidian Shadows again!! Luv ya! You comment all the time and keep me going! And to the rest too!! you all backed me up also! HOPE U ENJOY!!

Chapter Four: First assignment Part 1

I felt sweat trickle down my spine as I blocked another one of my opponents attacks. I dodged the next one and did a quick back flip and kicked him in the jaw. As soon as I landed I charged at him and got a couple of hard jabs in his stomach. As soon as I saw that he was open I spun kicked him in the side of the head and he flew about three yards, and I was right after him. Once he landed I put my no helled boot on his throat and smirked.

"I win," I whispered knowing that he would hear me. He smiled, showing off his pearly white fangs, and got up. He had short messy blond hair and his skin was pale. When he opened his brown eyes, they sparkled. Yeah this was my best bud, John. But he was also a vampire but not the evil ones that are after me, but one of the few that doesn't have to feed off blood. He is an empath vampire, or a vamp that feeds off of emotion. He's also a light vamp. He's the one that helps with with my temper tantrums. He's also gay and that's what I love about him.

"Dammit, don't get cocky. You've only beaten me once ya know?" He said as he started to laugh. I couldn't help my self so I laughed too. Yeah I just beat my best bud for the first time since I've been here at the defenders. Which has been about four months now. I'm still sixteen and free as a bird, but I am a lot more tougher too. I've been trained in weaponry and a couple more styles of fighting. I've also honed most of my angel fire, which is my power of being a nephilim. Yeah I finally learned how to say that damn word too. Haha!

But back to current happenings. My laughter died on my lips as I smiled and turned to see my best other best bud, Dominic. He was the kid that I had to fight in order to REALLY make it into the defenders. So just in case you don't remember, he was the one that broke his knuckles and the wall. I then figured out later that he was a light vamp but not like John. He drank blood but didn't kill his victims and only fed off the willing like all light vamps. And just in case you were wondering the difference between an light and a dark vamp, dark vamps kill their victims and they were usually picked at random. So, yeah. That's the difference.

Anywho... Dominic stared at me with a quirked eyebrow. That's his expression of being shocked. I smirked. "You wanna another piece of me pretty boy?" I asked mockingly. He smiled and shook his head as he walked away. Of course he didn't. The last time we fought, I broke his knuckles and bled his pride dry.

"Congratulations Lily! You have finished the co,bat part of you training here," said sn old man's voice from behind me. I turned around and smiled at old man Reaver.

"Yo, Old Man Reaver," I said as I saluted him. He chuckled and motioned me to follow him. My smile vanished. The old kook was up to something and I knew I wasn't going to like it one bit. But I had no choice and I reluctantly followed.

"So, I hear you are almost done with your full training. I'm proud of you. I knew I made a good choice when you were brought here," he said with a small unnoticeable smile. I was uncomfortable. I don't like being complimented. I became instantly self-conscious.

"Uhh, thanks. I guess," I said timidly. He chuckled and nodded as we started walking deeper into this unfamiliar hallway. the metallic walls disappeared as wall papered walls came into view. This was strange. Really strange. I've never been down this hallway before.

"I haven't told that the main cover up for the defenders was a mansion?" when I gave no answer he nodded. "Well it is and it is also the main area for departing defenders. In other words, a preparation area. You will get your outfit, weapons, and assignment from this area."

I was amazed but it quickly turned into bewilderment. "Wait what? Get my assignment? You mean that I'm gonna go out in leather and kill things?" I asked loudly, getting kinda nervous. Yeah I was a part of this organization but I didn't know that I was going hunting so soon. When the old man nodded I let a frustrated sigh pass my painted black lips as said, "I just joined this damn place, like what? Four months ago?! I'm not ready yet. Hell, I'm not even half way there!"

Old man Reaver gave me a sharp look and with a strict voice said, "You are very ready. Don't doubt yourself. It will get you killed. And the best way to get over your fears is by facing them head on. Please remember that. Now will you please, I have an important meeting to attend," And with that the old man walked off I was left alone in this huge mansion.

I looked around numbly and came to the unwanted conclusion that Reaver was right. I the best way to get over a fear is by facing it. I then turned my attention to the job at hand. I was get an assignment and and weapons. Problem was, the old man never told me which door to enter through to begin. So I just stood there looking back and forth, trying to find the right door. Finally a plain red oak door caught my attention.

I walked toward it and walked in. It looked like a regular study with book shelves and a desk with comfy chairs sitting behind and in front of it. But it didn't feel normal. I got the heeby jeebies as soon as I walked through the door. Like there was someone watching me. Which wouldn't surprise me. We got some pretty sneaky people in this place and I was one of them.

"So, you're the knew girl that I've been hearing so much about?" said a deep voice from behind me. I didn't jump though. I expected that. I slowly turned around to come face to face with a seriously handsome man. He had neat brown hair with silvery blue eyes. I sighed, too bad he looked at least five years older than me. Yeah, every hott guy at this organization was either gay, ugly or too old for me. Is being sixteen really this hard?

I sighed and nodded, then replied, "Yeah I'm her. And by the way the name's Lily." He nodded and moved past me toward the oak desk and sat down.

"My name is Kaleb. I'm Head of Defense and I also give out assignments. Elder Reaver asked me to give you a slightly more complicated mission since your are a little more advanced than others your level," he said in a monotone voice as he searched through his drawer for, what I assumed to be, my assignment.

I nodded and waited patiently as my mind yelled 'What the hell is wrong with people treating me specially?? I'm still a normal teenage girl with PMS and no boyfriend. Not some psycho goth chick who can perform witch craft and read your mind!! Hello I don't like being special!! I never asked for this! Hello are you listening to me you bastard!!'. I sighed. Again I was trying to yell at some one through my mind. How many times have I tried doing that with my mentors and it not working? Like a thousand. Maybe more.

"Here you go," I heard his voice announce as I snapped my eyes to the folder on the desk. It had the number two on it and I growled. I hated this treatment. I swallowed down my retort and picked up the file and walked out. When I closed the door I opened the file and looked through it.

**NAME: JACK MARLEE**

**RACE: VAMPIRE**

**BLOOD TYPE: AB**

**LEVEL: 2**

**AGE: 45**

**CRIME: SEVERAL ASSULTS ON HUMANS AND UNREASONABLE MURDERS AND THREE SURGATORY RAPES. **

**SENTANCE: DEATH**

I did a double take on the last part.** "DEATH**". I still haven't wrapped my mind around killing yet and yet, my first mission was to kill some vampire. This organization was so inconsiderate. I looked over his crimes. At least I had a really good reason to kill him. I sighed as I looked through the rest of his file with pictures and found out some of his main hangouts. There was only two. Hell's Oblivion and The Damned. I knew right away where those clubs were. When I had free time I hung out there with a couple of my novice friends, although we don't exactly go there a whole bunch. There was usually a hand full of pretty powerful dark vampires hanging around.

I closed the file and looked around the room with the doors, trying to figure out which one I should go through. I felt a pulse straight ahead and slowly moved my feet toward it. I opened the door and once I did I was met with a tackle and squeal.

'Oh. Shit.' was my only thought. I knew exactly who's voice this was. My crazy bipolar godmother that looked like a collage student. I just stood still and let her ramble on about not being able to see me for two months and how she missed me. When her voice stopped she pulled away from me and looked me up and down. I knew my hair had grown a little longer and I had toned out a little more but when tears started coming to her eyes I was instantly confused.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell are you crying for? I haven't hit you yet," I said I grabbed her shoulders. She let out a choked laugh and a small smile.

"Yeah, I know it's just that I'm worried about you. Your first mission and it's level two. That and you've turned into such a cute Defender," she whined as she fell into my arms. I laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've been trained my the best and I've got my powers. So don't worry about me. 'Kay?" I said as reassuringly as possible while trying to ignore that cute statement. She sniffled and nodded and slowly backed away from me.

The, turning around she cheerfully announced, "Welcome to weapon and outfit design! Just pick what ever you want and I'll get it for ya!" Yeah I just shook my head in bewilderment. Yep, I still hate her mood swings. I ignored the rest of what she said and wandered around the outfits area.

There were a lot of leather, I could tell you that much. I mean yeah leather's cool but leather on leather? Nope that's not me. I'm more of a leather halter top and some movable pants. So with that I passed my all the leather and tried searching for the right pants. I looked back and forth as nothing but damn leather passed by. When I looked one way and then the other, again, I did a double take. There. The pants or shorts that I found were perfect.

They were black shorts that went down to my knees and they had what looked to be like suspenders hanging form them but if you looked closely you could see that they had sheaths with little daggers in them. I smirked. I looked down at the bottom to see drawers. I picked the top one with the number four on it and opened it. There sat the rights sized shorts. Mentally, I cackled evilly.

I grabbed them and went and found a long, no sleeved red shirt and the classic black leather trench coat. But without the sleeves. Long sleeve's will kill you at the end of summer in Louisiana. Again, I cackled evilly.

I found what looked to be the changing room and slipped out of my all black work out attire to my chosen outfit which I'm still cackling about. When I exited I was greeted by the sight of a smiling Sam. It only broadened when she looked me over.

"Jeez you look like a true hunter. Love the shorts. They're one of my personal favorites," she complimented excitedly. I smiled shyly. "Okay! Time for your weapon choice," she yelled as she pranced off to god knows where. I only followed her.

We went trough a sliding door into a massive weapon room. It held all kinds of armaments that could kill. I gulped down a lump in my throat as I slowly walked the length of the sword wall. I looked them each up and down and spotted a very elegant sword. The blade was made out of pure silver my the looks and glow of it. (Silver glows for me) It also looked paper thin and had a hilt that looked like it should crush the blade. It was decorated with black and white ebony and as I touched it, a strange sense of foreboding came over me. Magenta decided to make her self known then.

_'I wouldn't pick that sword if I were you.' she said cautiously_.

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Why not? It seems perfectly normal."

_She just shook her head. "It's no where close to normal. That sword was infused with the spirits of a vampire and angel. The spirits are extra picky about who wields it. If they choose you aren't suited to wield them then you will be injured or worse, killed.'_

I just stared at the beautiful sword. How could this sword kill the wielder? Ignoring the cries of Magenta, I picked it up and felt a jolt go up my arm. But it wasn't painful. No, it was welcoming. I held the light blade in front of me and watched in glow brighter.

'_I can't believe it... It actually accepted someone. This hasn't happened in 500 years. Amazing..." I heard her whisper, mainly to herself._

I didn't pay attention to her because I instantly grabbed its sheath and placed in it. I started looking around for other weapons although after holding that sword no other weapon would due. But I had to have a ranged weapon so I grabbed a couple of glocks and a SPAZ shotgun. I strapped a couple of holsters around my waist and snapped my glocks in along with ammo. I slung the shotgun behind my back and in my trench coat.

I turned around and looked at Sam. Her eyes were watering. I just rolled my eyes as she hugged me. When I felt my air supply go down I gasped, "Can't... Breath!" She said a small oops and let go. She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm so proud of you!" she yelled through tears. I just smiled and said, "Yeah I know. Now can we please get this mission started."

She sniffled and nodded. She turned around and went out of the room and into the main area where all the doors were. She turned toward one of the big oak doors. She hulled them open no problem and walked me through a small hallway toward another door. This one was plain though.

She touched the door and a pad flew out of a hidden compartment on her right side. Then It talked to her. "Please place your right hand on the pad and announce your I.D." I jumped five feet back. I still wasn't used to the talking walls yet.

When she did what the voice told her the door slid open and she walked through. I was right behind her. I was curious. What was so important that it had to be kept in a room fully secured with voice lock and hand print control. I got my answer when she turned on the lights and there sat a football stadium sized garage.

I was speechless as my hazel eyes scanned each of the cars. They were all sports cars but a couple were trucks with huge wheels about half my size of five foot two. Yeah I still haven't grown and I never will.

I felt Sam tapped my shoulder form behind and I turned my attention to her. She was pointing to the car right behind her. I haven't looked over there yet, so I walked passed her and stopped dead in my tracks.

"My. Yellow. MUSTANG!!" I yelled as I sprinted over to it. I ran my hands all over it like a lover and started whispering, "I haven't seen you in a long time! They stole you from me! I'm sooo sorry!" I stood up straight and pivoted around to give Sam the death stare. She visibly shivered as she stepped back.

"He...Hey, Lily. Don't give me that look. I haven't even told you what we've added to it." she said shakily as I slowly stomped toward her.

"And what the hell did you do to my baby!?" I yelled into her face. She gulped and slip away from me toward my perfect car.

"W.. well, we've added weapon compartments all through it and a built in communicator so you can contact the base. I added some nice black cloth and leather interior. They also made it a lot faster, and built in some automatic self defense mechanism that I have no clue how it works 'cause I don't work with that stuff," she finished off with a nod and looked at me with fearful eyes.

I felt my anger die down slowly as the information sunk in. I was ecstatic now. My mind was bubbly and I couldn't wait to try her out. I looked at her with a small smile. She let out a breath that she had been holding and threw me the keys. I caught them with ease.

I sprinted past her and dove into my car. Convertibles are too awesome. I stuck the key in the ignition and revved it up. I looked at Sam and asked her, "So who worked on my car?"

"Ask for the mechanics department when you get back. They'll tell you all that they did to you "baby"," she said with a smile as she held out a pair of glasses for me. I gladly took them and put then on and looked at myself in the review mirror. Not to be conceded or anything, but I looked good. I gave Sam a broad smile and looked forward. The garage door had opened and I sped through it.

I reached eighty-five mph in about five seconds. I was fucking HAPPY!

Mkk I am really happy about the length of this chappie. Not much of a cliffie but hey I didn't want to be too mean. There's already a surprise next chapter so yeah! Just review and tell me how you like it!

BAD NEWS!!

we just got rid of my insiration!! ;; Lily my female cat has found another home!! I'm sad right know but I'm still writing this story with a full heart!! I still have my grumpy fat cat so I still have high hopes! Now review!! (again)


	5. Chapter 5

Hate you: Love you

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with school and then there's the fact that my computer crashed and I have to get on my sis's. She's stingy and won't let me get on it for more than two hours. But I've managed! So don't be too pissed off! I don't need an ass full of bullets!

But, Yeah! Here ya go! Enjoy!(and like I've said, there's a surprise!)

Chapter 5: First Assignment Part 2

The wind whipped my short brown hair around my face. I went at least 85 mph on the highway and I was gradually getting faster. No cop was gonna pull me over since we basically ran the police. But that was only a side subject. I was going on my first mission and I had to kill. Yeah, killing is not my thing but like the old man said "Face you fears". Sheesh, not like I haven't heard that one before. But still, I was stressed out and my stomach was in all kinds of undo able knots. I heaved in a breath as I exited the highway and into the slums of Shreveport.

Well they weren't really "slums" but just the poorer part of this rich ass city. They were still in awesome condition just that most stores were deserted and most were used by teenagers to either get each other unintentionally pregnant or to do drugs. God, they made me look like an angel. Which I was one. I laughed at myself as I pulled up into a club called 'Hell's Oblivion'. This wasn't exactly one of my favorite clubs. What with the dark vamp energy just oozing out of this place, I wondered how the humans were ever attracted to a place like this. I mentally shrugged my shoulders as I walked toward the ginormous light vamp bouncer. He gave me a wary eye as soon as I stepped out of my Mustang. I get those looks a lot.

I flashed him my hunter I.D. and he nodded as he pushed all of the underage kids out of my way. Too bad I was one of those underage kids, but with special privileges and I slipped in past all of there whining asses. The loud blaring music about knocked my eardrums out of commission as I entered the club. Lights flashed and people danced but none of that caught my attention. I felt tons of dark vampire energy coming off of this club. At least I knew where most of those bastards hung out.

I went straight from the bar. I looked up to see the bartender flirting with a girl. He had spiky blond hair and pale skin but he was a light vamp so no need to be mean. I waited there for a while searching through the crowd for my target. When I didn't find him I growled and shouted, "Hey!" to the bartender.

He didn't hear me over the loud ass music so I grabbed some dudes beer bottle and threw at the vamp's head. He fliched and turned around to face me. "What do you want bitch," he growled. I glared as him a took out the picture of my target.

"Have you seen this vampire?" I asked as calmly as I could. He glared at me then looked at the picture. Then, back at me. He kept this up until he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't know what an amateur hunter like you could do to him. You're weak," He said with a smirk as he went back to the girl. I left my aura flare and I saw him tense.

"Yeah, I'm weak and I won't do any damage. What do you say now, huh?" I asked innocently with a touch of sarcasm. I put the picture back into my trench and went looking for him in the only place that seemed to be magically protected. The V.I.P. lounge. I shivered. Yeah, I've seen movies and what they do in these rooms is something that I wasn't ready for yet. So I grabbed a dagger as I got closer the The Room. A dark vamp seemed to be gaurding it and I knew I would hvae to kill him. That's when the knots decided that 'Hey, lets make this hurt!' And it did. Like hell. I griited my teeth though and stood infront of the tall ass vamp. He was at least three feet taller than me and made of pure muscle.

I smiled up at him and he just glared at me with his emotionless look. "Hello, I'm just here to kill a vampire,"I said happily and he made a twitch and I lodged the dagger into his chest. His black eyes became wide as he burst into flames. I felt my lunch come up my throat but I swallowed it down. Not right now. I can do that after I killed the maniac vampire.

So with that I walked through the blood red door into a swarm of dark vamp energy and empty black furniture. I heard magenta scream at me to run but that was Magenta and not Lily. So I walked through the empty lounge and into the hallway where all of the private rooms were. I about lost my lunch again as I thought of what that bastard could be doing right now. God, I was really queezy today. I took a deep breath as I unsheathed my sword and instantly felt the power. My nervousness seemed to go away as both light and darkness slid through my body, soothing the dull pain in my damn stomach.

Feeling brave and invincible I followed the aura to the very end of the hall and kicked open the door only to freeze in my place. Blood was every where and so was body parts. I felt like running but my sword's energy flared and forced me into the bloody mess. 'Dammit' I cursed as I walked deeper into the carnage. Looking around, I tried to find my target and I found him. He was eating a finger. I gagged and crouched down low, fighting off the urge to just barf up my lungs and heart.

I whistled and got the insane vampire's attention as he turned his blood red gaze onto my form, hungrily. "More!" the thing hissed. I had never heard of any vampire ,light or dark, going this insane.

"Come and get it," I said as I readied my sword. Sweat trickled down my face as the monster turned his whole body toward me in a position that screamed "PREDATOR" or "RUN!!". Either one was scary as shit but I knew that that feeling was Magenta's emotions. Again, not mine. I'm not easily scared unless it has something to do with pink or dresses, then you won't find me for at least a week. Or that red eyed dream. I let lose a shiver as I looked into this monster's blood red eyes that were all too similar to the ones in my nightmare's.

He growled and I barely dodged his fast pounce. I turned around and expertly swung my sword and he jump over me. I turned back around just as fast and cut off his arm. Sending the vamp into a rage frenzy. I intantly jumped back where my back foot in the hallway. He was quick , I gave him that much, but I was quicker. I smirked when he turned his angry gaze on me. This is when the crazy vamp goes deeper into insanity and gets faster and stronger, but more reckless and predictable. He rushed at me and disappeared and reappeared behind me. I ducked as he made a lung for my neck and he landed right in front of me. I held out me hand and shot my angel fire into the monster's body.

It shrieked and ran around the room, bumping up against walls and furniture. They didn't catch on fire though. Angel fire doesn't work that way. It only burns the the object that it was intended for and I was glad. I didn't need the club burning down and every human in this place dying. Just too much for the organization to cover up. And why was I being so laid back? I have to fucking clue. I looked down at the sword as I felt it's power flare again. Yeah, it must be the sword. I held it in front of my face, ignoring the dying sounds of the crazy vampire. It looked like it was never used, but I had just cut off a vamp's arm with it and not a drop of blood flawed the beautiful blade.

The sword flared again, as if asking to be put back into its sheath. I slowly lowered it and slipped it in. Instantly, my all laid back attitude was lost to me as bile rose and spilled out of my mouth. When my stomach was fully emptied of all its contents, I whipped my mouth with the back of my glove and took them off and threw them to the ground. I burned them and the puke. I didn't need people tracking me down and learning of my little runaway act in Texas.

I lifted myself up and walked out of the bloody room and I didn't look back. I walked right out of there and to the bar, not even caring about my surroundings. I was in a trance like state that was most likely caused by shock. I didn't epect there to be all that blood. Hell, I didn't even know there would be blood at all. That and the profile said nothing of him possibly going crazy and eating a person's finger.

I growled, "Get me a beer," The bartender looked at me in shock. His eyes about popped out of his head and when they did, I would've thrown them somewhere and watched as he squirmed. I sighed. I didn't need this shit right now. "Stop your damn gawking and get me a fucking beer." He nodded and popped open a beer and set it in front of me. I took a sip and made a face. Puke and beer don't go together.

I took another sip just as the bartender asked, "Ho-How the hell are you still alive?" I just glared at him and set my beer down.

"I turned him into a frog and wished him away and so I was saved," I said sarcastically, "How the hell sdo you think I'm still alive? Dumb ass." He gave me an offensive look and went back to whatever he was doing before I came back here.

"You made quite a mess in my lounge," a deep ,but silky voice, said from behind me. I tightened my grip on my beer bottle. Right now, I want to be left alone. Why can't guys figure that out. It's not like I have sign on my back that says "Hello! Come and bother me!" I heaved a sigh and turned around with my eyes closed and leaned against the bar. I looked up and opened my eyes to say "Fuck off!" ,but my breath disappeared and my heart stopped. I had just gone to heaven and there was a dark angel standing in front of me.

He had the most stunning sea-blue eyes with shaggy black hair that barely covered them, making them stand out against his pale skin. He wore a halfway buttoned up black shirt with chains hanging all over his sleeves and one handing over his chest. Under it, he had on a black undershirt that hugged his nicely tone muscles like a second skin. To finish off his perfect look, he wore black baggy pants that hung low on his narrow hips and black combat boots. And the best part was that he only looked about two years older than me.

But, yeah! There he was. And all my anger was forgotten. "So," I said, breathless. I had never acted this way in front of a guy, so what should I start now? I mentally smacked myself and waited for his reply. But, all he did was smirk. I was slowly getting aggravated. Not because he didn't answer me. No, I was aggravated because he had an arrogant smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't. "Are you gonna answer me?" I asked irritability.

"Of course. I was just wondering rather or not I should tell you that the Defenders just called the club," he shrugged, "But it's too late now." He turned and smiled at me showing off his sharp fangs. I just glared at him agrily. Like I've said before. I. Didn't. Need. This. Shit. Right .Now. And I'm sticking with that.

I dropped my polite girl act and growled, "Just fucking tell what the hell they said." He laughed. Fuck this. He's hott I, don't take shit from no one. I got off the stool, took a dagger out of my suspenders and pressed it over his throat in about a seconds worth of time. "Now, please tell me what they said." I smile sweetly while pressing the dagger harder against his neck. I knew it wasn't going to threaten him but I had a back up plan.

"Now, now. Don't use such vulgar language. And you won't get answers by threatening people but, I'm a sucker for tough girls," He smile and held up his hands. I took my dagger away from him and attempted to calm my raging anger until he told me.

I jumped when I heard him whisper in my ear, "They need you to come with me. They say you are in garve danger and that the organization is no longer safe. So, please come willingly?" I was shocked, pissed, and betrayed in ma matter of seconds. I didn't want to go with this weak vampire. He had little to no aura, so what was the whole damn point?

"Pfft. Yeah right," I replied as I went back to the bar and took another sip of my beer.

"You have no choice," He said all too seriously and all to closely.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. He was closer than I expected but I ignored that fact and said, "The only way you're taking me anywhere is if you throw me over your back and fly to where ever I'm supposed to stay at. And I don't see that happening anytime soon." I turned back around and glared at absolutely nothing as I took another sip of my beer. I felt his hands slip around my waist as he said, "Don't underestimate me, woman." White hot anger burst forth as I turned around and slapped him, sending him flying to the side.

I stood up and sauntered over to his body as he started to get up. The music had stopped and I could hear his laughing. I felt my fire crawl up my arms as I stood in front of his laughing form. "I'll remember not to touch you next time!" He laughed harder as he got to his feet. I glared at him. He stood with his back facing me and I felt a small amount of power leaking from him that wasn't there a second ago. I could now tell that he was a master leveled light vampire. You would think that I would be scared and running for my life right about now. But, no. When I'm angry, it's like nothing else is important, not even my life. My mentors think I have anger management issues and I totally agree with them. Especially now.

"Keep that in mind," I growled as he turned around to face me. His sea-blue eyes shone with mischief and amusment.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied while smiling and rubbing his burnt cheek. I smirked as I saw bouncers and people surrounding us. Apparently, no one wanted to get involved with a master vamp and a pissed off woman. Good.

"So, what are you going to do now? I'm not going anywhere without a fight," I smirked.

"Sling you over my shoulder and carry you over to my place, of course," he replied while walking over to me. His chains clinging every time he took a step. I laughed. This bastard was serious. I was going to have fun. No, I wasn't going to kill him. Just spar until I passed out. Hold on. That didn't sound good. Then he would take me anyway. Dammit! What the hell am I going to do now? I stopped laughing.

Sweat trickled down my spine as I suddenly became nervous.

_'Lily, what did you do now?' Magenta scolded in my mind.  
_

'Hehe. I only got us into a fight with master leveled vampire. There's no need to worry.' I replied nervously.

'_You fool! You should just run away! I won't tell and everybody will understand!' She screamed at me. I knew she was right.  
_

'Pfft. Thanks for you support. But, no thanks. I have a lot more pride than that.' I replied. She would understand. So, with that I ignore her rantings and blocked her out entirely.

I looked into his blazing sea-slue eyes as he smiled and disappeared. I moved looked around puzzled. His aura had just vanished. He wasn't behind me either. "Dammit! Come out and fight like a man!" I yelled.

"But, I'm not a man, lily. I'm a vampire," he whispered into my ear, seductively. And before I could turn around, he grabbed me around the waist and slung me over his shoulder like I was a damn rag doll.

"Put me the fuck down!" I yelled as slammed my hands down on his back, burning his back with my angel fire. He didn't respond to the pain, if there was any, and he just laughed. "Fuck you!" I spat as I tried to grab for my sword, but it wasn't around my waist. I looked down at his free hand to see him holding my sword and daggers. "Dumb fuck! Your gonna die! Give me the sword" I yelled as I tried to grab for my sword. Either he didn't know about the sword or he was just not showing any sign of pain.

_'This is bad. Lily! There's something going on with the sword!' Magenta yelled._

I looked down at the sword to see that she was right. It was glowing a eerie purple color with white mixed in it randomly. It started to wrap around his arm and crawl his shoulder. Fuck. I have a bad feeling about this. This time, it wasn't just Magenta's.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' I cursed over and over inside my mind as I tried to grab for it. I didn't notice that the vamp had already taken me outside and was growing wings until they blocked my view of the sword.

"Dammit! Hey, Bastard! Don't you dare fly! I'll kick your a-" I was caught off when air rushed around me. I knew it was too late. We were up in the air. Way, WAY, up in the air. And what was worse, he was moving me around to where he held me around the waist and in front of him.

"I have a name you know," He said into my ear. I ignored him though as I looked down toward the sword. The purple was now moving toward me. I gulped and reached for the sword. As soon as I touched it, the purple reseeded and left me with a better feeling. Too bad I was still pissed.

"Does it look like I fucking care!" I yelled. I buried my face into his chest, still holding onto the sword. Getting the vampire killed will only result in one thing. Death by crash landing.

He laughed. "My name's Xavier." I just rolled my eyes and kept telling myself not to look down.

_'How can an angel be an angel if she is afraid of height?' I head Magenta ask me with an amused tone. She didn't seem to care that we were in this kind of situation._

"Don't be so damn laid back! We are being taken away by a master leveled vampire that has my sword and doesn't seem to be affected by my angel fire! I don't think this is a time to make fun of my fear of heights!' I yelled.

She gave no reply and I was glad. I didn't need her shit right now. In fact, I don't need any body's shit right now! Damn! I'm pissed off and I really wish we weren't in the air!

Xavier heaved a sigh and said, "If your going to emit so much emotions, at least try to hide them."

"Shut up! I don't need you bugging me too!" I yelled. Right about now is when I wish that I was back at the organization still training and getting my ass kicked by old people. Any thing is better than this. But, then again, they did tell this total stranger to take me away from the organization and keep me "safe". I suddenly felt depressed. The only place where I felt at home kicked me out. I wanted to curl up into a little ball and just die. But I couldn't. So I just stuck with falling asleep in his strange, and hott, vampire's strong arms.

OMG! I finally finished this chapter! I'll get working on chapter six real soon. (if sis lets me get on!) But yeah! How do yea like my vampire creation?

Very smexy, eh!? anywho!

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hate you: Love you

Hello, I'm here to tell you that chapter six is here and that I'm sorry for the slow updates. We've been having some serious Internet problems. But hey I updated didn't I? So enjoy. _runs as angry mob chases her with pitchforks and torches_

Chapter 6: Wings

I woke up to weird, cheesy cell phone music. I grumbled and pulled the silk covers over my head and- Hold on! I don't have silk covers. I shot up and looked around. This wasn't my room. These sheets weren't my sheets. And that annoying little cell phone isn't mine. Hell, I don't even own a cell phone. Then I remembered. I was kidnapped by a very hot vampire that told me I had to come with him because he was told to do so by the Defenders. My rant was interrupted by the cell phone that sat right next to me.

'Stupid phone' I thought as I threw the comforter off of me and flipped open the cell. "Hello" I growled into the mouth piece.

"Hey Lily," Sam's dejected and depressed voice replied through the cell. I was instantly happy."

"Sam! I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm happy to hear your voice," I replied as cheerful as I would allow myself. But something sounded off about her. Like she'd been stripped of all her happiness. "What's wrong?" I asked suddenly serious, forgetting about my current emotion. Yeah, she wasn't exactly my favorite person, but still you don't just leave your godmother depressed while you try to be happy. But in my case, I would say it was somewhere between a lonely, betrayed, pissed off sate.

I heard her sob on the other end and I my feeling of worry deepened. "I'm sorry. I tried to fight them and not let them send you away, but they are a higher authority and I can't fight that! Please just bear with this. Just until we deal with this mess," she sobbed. My confusion of the current situation grew.

"Slow down. Now explain it to me from the beginning. Why did I get kidnapped my a total stranger?" I asked trying to hold back my frustration. She sobbed yet again and added a hiccup. I waited patiently as I heard her blow her nose in the background. Damn, it must be something really serious if she's crying this much.

"W-well, you're being hunted. By two people. One of them is a dark vampire and the other isn't really a person, but an organization in Texas called the W.W.H.S. WereWolf Hunting Society. They are a corrupt society that kills all werewolves, no matter if they are evil or not. From what I've heard from one of our spies, they wanted you to go dark and wipe out the werewolf population. And since we have no jurisdiction in that state, we couldn't get you to come here," she replied as her sobs slowly disappeared. I was shocked.

"Hold on, let me think," I said. So my foster parents where in it. They were most likely hunters themselves. No wonder they were so protective. Having me go out at night where wolves hung out wasn't such a great idea. Especially, since they new that I could wipe them out and the organization wouldn't be able to use me. There's also the fact that vampires roamed during the night and I have blood flowing through me. I sighed and rubbed my head. Too much thinking in such a short amount of time was giving me a serious headache.

I took a deep breath, "Okay continue," I replied as I plopped right back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Again. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but you deserve to know," she said with an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, thanks. Now continue," I replied as I smiled into thin air.

"Well the dark vampire that's after you is someone that we have hunted longer than 500 years. And in those years, only one person has been able to truly scar him. Your mother took a rare enchanted blade and fought him and survived. She left a scar on his face that goes from one of his eyes to the other side of his face. She said that it would mark him as a dead man and then she passed out. Now I think he wants revenge. He's after you for both your blood and for revenge," She said gravely.

"Okay hold on. So this maniac vampire is after me for something my mom did and he wants my blood. I understand the first one and kinda the second but why does he want my blood?" I asked. I understood that he wanted my blood but what for? If he was out for revenge, wouldn't he just kill me and get it over with. That and there's a whole lot more other people out there with more appetizing blood than mine, right?

She sighed. "Well, you didn't get that far in your studies," She paused. "When a vampire drinks blood from a willing angel he becomes powerful. At least ten times of what his original power was. But, your half angel and we don't know if that still applies to you. There hasn't been a nephilum for about 100 years." I took this information in slowly and once it sunk in I wasn't really shocked. If human blood keeps the vampire stronger then the next up makes them a lot stronger. Then all of a sudden I heard yelling come through the phone.

"Lily. I have to go I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get the chance," and with that she hung up. I sighed I was, again, alone and had nothing to do. I threw the phone onto the bed next to me and looked around the room that I was trapped in. I blinked a couple of times. My crap from the Defenders was right here. My desk and laptop stood four feet from the end of the bed. My dresser was next to it and as I looked toward the windows, I saw all of my weapons hanging on the wall.

If you think I'm shocked then you're the stupidest person in the world right now. I was pissed. I was majorly pissed. They really had really gotten rid of me and I was really going to be staying here with a bastard vampire.

Tears came to my eyes as I yelled, "This fucking sucks!" I threw one of the pillows at the window and and got up from the bed, I needed to get out of here. I don't care what Sam said. I wasn't going to stay here while Sam and my friends were out fighting a werewolf hunting society. I was still in my shorts and sleeveless top and he had given me my weapons on a wall. Stupid bastard. I could get out of here in a split second.

So I grabbed a Desert Eagle and two short swords, and slipped on some random tennis shoes that were in the closet. It only took me about two tries to find the shoes. I sighed as I whipped my eyes and walked to the door.

As soon as I opened it I heard an accented voice of a young boy, "I'm sorry miss, but the master 'as told me to keep you in 'ere." I looked down to see a young boy that looked only about eight years old with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a fancy suit that looked like it 3waws made for a butler. The way his aura rolled off of him, he seemed to be a light vampire. I smiled down on him.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't listen to what other people tell me. Especially, ones that kidnap me," I said in a cheesy happy tone. I then gave him a quick pat on the head and walked right past him. I took only three steps when the little bastard grabbed me a turned me around.

"I'm also sorry. But I can not allow you to leave. It is my master's wishes and orders," he said in a truly apologetic voice. I felt sorry for the kid, but I was getting my ass out of here no matter what. I took my hand out of his hand and kept on walking. Then out of no where vampires popped out in front of me.

"Shit," I cursed. And I wanted to avoid a fight.

"Would you please go back into your room. If you don't go willingly, then we'll have no choice bu' to use force," the kid's British accented voice rang out from behind me. I smirked and unsheathed my swords.

"Bring it on," I said. And the fight was on. I flipped my swords around to the blunt sides as one of the buffer ones attacked. I twisted around and brought the blunt end down on his shoulders. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I had to be careful and not kill them. We had a very touchy pact with the light vamps at this point and I didn't feel like starting a three way war. So, as more and more attacked me, more and more fell to the ground. I finally turned around and parried an attack made by the little kid. He held two short swords.

"Miss, I will ask you one last time. Go into your room," the kid said pleadingly. I just laughed and pushed the kid away.

"Kid, don't try and stop me. You might end up provoking me enough to kill you and I don't feel like puking on such beautiful tiling," I said with a smile. He came at me in a blur but I easily parried another one of his attacks. This kept on going. He'd attack and I'd parry. Too bad I got impatient and summoned my angel fire. It surrounded me and the kid stopped attacking. I looked at him through the fire as his eyes widened. He then flopped to the ground in a bow.

I rolled my eyes and dispersed the fire and approached him. "Hey kid. Get up," I said as I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't hurt me, oh powerful angel!" he yelled as he tried to get out of my hold. I rolled my eyes and held on fast. I finally kneeled down and held him in front of me. "Okay, lets get one thing straight. I'm not an angel. I'm a nephilum. A half-angel. And I'm not going to hurt you," he kept struggling. I finally growled, "Stop fucking struggling you annoying brat." He then stopped and stared at me with big brown eyes. I felt kid of guilty and I loosened my hold. "I'm not going to hurt you. Your just a kid."

His face flushed and he puffed out his chest. "I'm no kid ma'am. I'm a vampire. I'm 110 years old." I smiled. and patted his head. He growled and grabbed my hand. "Please don't do that. I'm older than you," he said with a pout. I laughed.

"Kid, when you act older and get taller, then I won't pat your head. But, until then.." I then patted his head again. He snarled and I laughed again. "So, I never caught your name, little vampire."

"The name's Vald, Vladamir Young. And I'm at you service. Unwillingly," he said. I mentally laughed at the irony of the last name.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you Vladamir Young, but I'm getting out of here rather you like it or not," I said as I got up. Vlad's eyes widened and be bowed. I looked at him puzzled.

"Good evening, master," he said as he stood back up straight.

"Hello Vladamir," an all too familiar voice echoed from behind me. I clenched my fist and calmed my raging anger. "Ah, I see you've met our guest." I turned around and glared at him. He wasn't paying attention to me but to the unconscious vampires that were laying on the floor. He sighed and looked up at me, sea-blue meeting hazel. I crossed my hands over my chest and he just smirked, a fang popping out from behind his lips. "Vladamir, I have some baggage down stairs. Will you bring them up to my room?" he asked the kid standing behind me. He didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time.

"Yes master," I heard the kid say as he walked past us.

As soon as he was out of sight Xavier walked around the bodies and toward me. "If I would've known you were going to escape even after that call from Sam, I would've put up tighter security. But, it's to late for that now," he said as he stood directly in front of me.

I smirked, "If I don't listen to you, why in God's name do you think I'll listen to Sam?" I was looking up at him now. Damn, why did he have to be so tall.

"Hmm, because I thought you would be smart enough to realize that you could die by stepping into the world," he replied with a smile. I rolled me eyes.

"What ever. I really don't care right now. My god mother is out there fighting off two very powerful people slash organizations. Do you really think I just want to sit here doing nothing?" I growled.

His smile vanished as he looked down at me. "Now I see why they wanted me to take you," he said mainly to himself. He then sighed and said, "Just go back to your room, Lily. If you need anything just think it and a servant will be there for you." He turned around and walked off. I glared as he walked around the corner. There was no way in hell that I was staying here.

I turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. "Stupid, arrogant bastard. Thinks he can keep me here. Well we'll see about that," I mumbled to myself. I turned around and yelled with all my might, "You here that you ass hole! I'm getting outa here and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We'll see about that,"I heard his cocky tone from behind me. I turned around from surprise and glared up at him. The ass was mocking me.

"I guess we will," I replied as I walked past him. I didn't get far because he grabbed my arm and turned me around into his chest. I gave a 'oomf'as he did so. "Let go of me," I whispered as calmly as I could.

"I don't think so," he replied.I glared up at him and tried to break free. I struggled but he wouldn't release me. His grip was like a steel trap. "Lily, just stop. Your not going to escape," he said. I didn't listen though. I needed to get out of here. I wanted to get out of here. If only to help Sam and the other Defenders. Xavier moved me away from his body and held me in front of him. I had stopped struggling.

"Dammit Lily. Don't you see? If you go out there you could get everybody killed. Here they don't have to worry about your safety. But when you go out and help them, they will focus on protecting you. Not themselves," He said looking me straight into my eyes. The harsh reality hit me like running into a brick wall. Yeah, ouch. Both the brick wall and the fucking spirit cutting words that just came out of Xavier's mouth.

"What ever," I growled as I shook out of his hold and turned back around. His words made sense and I wasn't going to ignore that and get my friends killed just because I'm stubborn. I walked back the way I came and found my door. The only thing that helped me was the unconscious vampires outside of the door. One of them was waking up and I gave it a good kick in the side. Just to be safe. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

The anger came out then as I grabbed the sheets from the bed and tore them to shreds. I went to the wall were all of the weapons were situated and grabbed a machine gun. I pointed it at the wall and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. I cursed and grabbed some ammo and tried to shove it into the gun but a cold hand grabbed my hand and pulled the cartridge away from me.

"You sure do have an interesting way of expressing your anger," Xavier said as he held up the cartridge. I fummed and threw the gun at the wall next to me.

"Don't you ever just go away and mind your own business? Now give me that back," I yelled while trying to grab the ammo that he was hanging above my head. God fucking dammit! He just had to be six foot something.

"Hmmm. Let me think... Nope. And answer to the other question, no," he replied as he looked down on me.

I was getting fucking annoyed. I put down my arms and summoned my angel fire. Screw playing nice and keeping my anger under control. I threw the fire at his face but he dodged and was suddenly farther away from me.

"Lily, just clam down or you'll make me do something I don't want to do," Xavier said as he threw the cartridge on the sheet less bed.

"Oh don't go the incredible Hulk on me. I'm getting sick and tired of your shit. If you want me to calm down then start making me,"I said as I threw another fire ball at him. But he dodged it again.

"Fine. Have it your way," he growled and then disappeared. I did and quick front flip as he threw a kick were I was standing. I made a whip as he disappeared again and twirled it around me.

"Your not going to keep disappearing on me are ya?" I asked him as I snapped the whip. Flames expanded onto the walls but quickly went out.

"Now why would I do that? It's no fun,"he whispered. I turned around but he wasn't there. I scowled. He is liking this too much. I smirked. Well, lets see how much fun he'll have when I catch the room on fire. I twirled and snapped the whip onto the shredded sheets. I laughed. Instant flames and a very angry vampire was now in front of me. He he, I was dead.

"Now why would you do that? Your going to get everyone killed," he growled. I stopped laughing. Oh shit. He was angry. Really angry. No, extremely angry. Hold that thought.

Glowing blue eyes, floating hair, and enlonged fangs. Yep, I declare this vampire, overly and utterly pissed off.

"Um, the fire won't spread. And it was to get your attention," I said as the white whip vanished. You may not know this, but I'm getting kinda scared. I now know what a very pissed off master vampire looks like and I never want to see another one again.

"Tisk, tisk. You don't need petty fire to get my attention," he said as he approached me. As my _far_grew the less fire there was. And with every step he took, the closer I got to the wall that was now really close behind me. In a crisis like this Luke Skywalker would use the force. But when I'm in a situation like this, I hit it where it hurts and that is just what I'm going to do. As soon as I felt that wall against my back, I brought my leg up and kicked him square in the crotch. Vampire or not, he was still a man and a man always doubles over when kicked in the balls. And the woman that does the kicking runs like hell is after her. And so I ran.

The thing that surprised me though is that my mind wasn't bent on escaping this hell hole. Instead, it was bent on escaping the devil that ran it. Too bad I couldn't; for one, he was a master level vampire that could appear and reappear at will. For two, he was an angry master level vampire that could appear and reappear at will. And for three, I was not that fastest thing in this house/mansion thingy.

I sped up as I heard a very angry roar. I wasn't going to be safe for long if he's as pissed off as I think he is. I took a glance behind me only to have my stomach clench. I winced and looked forward. Everything was clear but my air supply was getting unusually low.

'_Lily, stop running. Hide yourself and lower your power level. He's cutting off your air supply so take a deep breath and hold it. Now hide," _Magenta's voice rang out in my mind with a strict urgency. I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. I did as she said and lowered my power level and found the nearest door. I quickly opened it and stepped in. I closed the door and turned around only to be greeted by the most spectacular thing in this hell hole.

It was a indoor garden with every kind of exotic flowers and plants there is. Vibrant colors were all around me and I took a deep breath. I could breathe in this room. Not only that but it smelled awesome in here. I took another breath and suddenly I was hit with a strong power source. I blinked a couple of times and looked around. Nothing.

'_Lily! Get out of here now!'_Magenta yelled. I ignored her though a another wave of power hit me. This time I got a read on it. My eyes widened. This was no ordinary energy. This was angel energy. Some very strong energy too. I looked around but I still didn't see anything.

'_Dammit Lily! Get out of here!'_ Magenta shouted again.

'Why? There's nothing wrong with this place,' I replied as I walked deeper into the room.

'_Yes there is. If your exposed to enough of this energy, you'll get your wings,'_she sounded panicked and I had no clue why. Wasn't getting your wings part of being a full angel?

'And what's so bad about that? Isn't that what I've been training for?' I asked.

'_You could die. Your not ready yet,' _she replied. That got my attention. I didn't reply to it, but I did stop in my tracks. Ouch. I looked around the place again and sighed. Turning around, I heard a voice. It was male and it sounded oddly familiar. I couldn't understand what it said. I turned back around and Magenta started shouting at me again. I threw up a barrier and all sound ceased.

"Come, my daughter," I faintly heard the voice whisper. The power was back again but this time it gently wrapped around me and pulled me through the garden. I was in a trance like state as the plants and flowers past me by. "Come, Lily. My special daughter," the voice whispered again, but this time it was closer.

Unexpectedly, a face flashed before my eyes. I blinked and concentrated as it flashed again. I got a clear look at it and immediately declared it male and really familiar. It didn't come back though as the power drew me deeper into the garden as the flowers around me started glowing.

Magenta had now broken through my mind barrier and was now yelling at me to break free and run. But I couldn't and she couldn't as the power grew stronger. The glow of the flowers got brighter as we neared a now visible gazebo. Inside the gazebo seemed to be a blob of light and the voice came back.

"There you are my daughter. Oh, you look just like your mother," he said. How this blob new my mother was a huge mystery to me. "Come closer, Lily. Let me get a better look at you." The power that had wrapped around me before had just suddenly disappeared at his words. I looked around me then back at the talking blob of light. I looked at it curiously and took slow steps closer to the gazebo. With each step the blob didn't look like a blob anymore but started taking the form of a man. Because of the blinding light, I couldn't make out any features accept that he was tall and in really good shape. I stepped onto the gazebo and the light suddenly vanished.

What stood before me made memories come back to me. Mostly from when I was a baby. The image of his face hanging over mine and holding a beautiful angel doll flashed before my eyes. I now knew why his face was so familiar. It's because he is my father. Or was. More vision sequenced before my eyes. Blood splattered everywhere as my dad's face became blank. Cries came from my mouth as he fell over. The screams of my mom could be heard in the background as the face of my foster father came in view. The visions stopped there.

I shook my head and looked at my ghost like father. His hair was a pure blond color and was long. At least mid-back long. He was tall and pale. His eyes were a light blue color and had an Asian angle to them but he still looked American. He was right. I looked just like my mother. How ever she looked; I looked nothing like my father.

"Hello Lily," he said simply. I all of a sudden felt nervous. This was my dad and I had no idea of what to say or ask.

"Um, hey... dad," the word was foreign to me, but it made him smile and open his arms. He rushed me and swept me up into a engulfing hug. I stood still at first but, eventually loosened up and embraced him. I snuggled my head into the white robes which he had on and let a tear fall from my eyes. This was my dad. My real dad. "Dad," I said as I looked up st him.

"I'm so joyed to finally see you again. I never thought it would be so soon. The war must be worse then we thought if they sent you to live with Xavier. But, no matter. Your here and that's all that matters," he said as he kissed my forehead. He backed away from me and held me arms length away. "I can't believe how much you look like your mother. The height, the hair and even the eyes. You could be her twin. But enough talk I don't have all the time in the world to be here. I need to give you something," he said as he stood up straight. I ignored the height comment as he walked to a small chest that had suddenly appeared on the wooden rails.

"Why did you show me those visions?" I asked. The memory came back and made me shiver.

He turned back around and smiled at me, "You deserved to know. Living in the dark can make a person blind to what they love and cherish." I looked at him with a weird expression. I kinda got that and at the same time I had no fucking clue what he just said.

"Lily, before I go I have something to say to both you and your inner angel. I need you to ignore Magenta's hatred and pay close attention to your heart. And I need Magenta to put aside her hatred and let my daughter live her life," he said. I heard Magenta laugh.

'_Do not presume to tell me what to do, Claude. I know what you're talking about and I will not let that happen,' _Magenta said in a serious tone. What ever they were talking about must have been very important to make Magenta sound like this. But then again, she gets like this when I correct her.

"I'm not telling you what to do, just mearly giving you advice that could very well mean the end of this world and the humans. But, Lily, I give you these as a token of my love and the heaven's fate in you. Open it when I leave," my father said in a very serious voice. Okay, and now I have the weight of two worlds just thrown on my shoulders, well mine and Magenta's but still, that's gotta be freakin' heavy. I was knocked out of my ramblings by my father elapsing me in a bear hug and then kissing my forehead.

"Good-bye, my child, may we meet again, far from now," he said as he started to disappear.

I smiled and replied, "Seeya, dad. Dito, I guess." I waved at him, while holding the mysterious wooden box against my stomach.

As soon as he was gone Magenta said, '_Don't you dare open that box or you'll be seeing you dad sooner than you would have expected.'_ I laughed.

"My dad told me to and he wouldn't kill me off with the fate of two worlds on my shoulder's," I replied back, sounding confident. I got no answer, but I did suddenly get a major headache. Down side of having an angel in your head. And the upside? There is no upside.

'_Sjut up before I start rambling on about how stupid you are,'_ she yelled with obvious frustration. I laughed. '_Don't laugh at me. Or have you forgotten, we're kinda running from a very mad vampire,'_ she growled out. I sighed. She was right.

"Okay but, aren't we safe in here?" I asked. Just then I heard the sound of wood shattering. I turned around only to see that the trees were moving rapidly. "Oh shit," I whispered as I looked down at the box.

'_No. Don't you dare,'_Magenta said in a tone that sounded like she was chasting a dog. I ignore her though as I opened to box only to see a pair of silver wings. I admired them for only a second when suddenly Xavier's power over whelmed me. My hair flew in front of my face. I held the open box to my chest and covered my self in fire.

Before I knew it, the box started glowing. I took it away from my chest only to see that is wasn't the box, but the tiny silver wings. I stared at them, captivated. Suddenly, they vanished and simultaneously I felt a terrible pain that entombed my body. I dropped the box and hugged my self as I let forth a scream. The flames that had engulfed me, had stared gathering on my back and the pain got worse. Tears streamed down my face as the pain stared to move toward my back. All of that agony was now in my back making me scream and start to see stars. I barely felt arms wrap around my waist as my legs gave out from under me. The pain became so unbearable that I couldn't even scream anymore.

The stars that were in my vision only got worse as something ripped through my skin. My mouth opened up in a soundless scream as I vaguely felt the blood flow down my back to my knees. My vision started to get blurry as I heard his voice.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. It will go away soon," and I believed him for a second but something else ripped through my skin and more blood was added to the puddled at my feet. My vision started going black and as it consumed me I heard a roar and nothing else.

Holy...

Shitake mushrooms...

I have never written something this long before. I might never do it again. But then again, I loved this chapter and I kinda went crazy when I woke up in the middle of the afternoon with the last half of this thing mapped out in my head. And so I had to take it slow on the update because the only computer hooked to the internet is my mom's so I had to write a little bit at a time but, hey that little bit turned out to be a hell of a lot of words and I'm only asdding to that amount by writing this so just READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I RAMBLE ANYMORE!! _Starts foaming at mouth then passes out_


	7. Chapter 7

Hate you : Love you

Hehe sorry for the update without a heading. Was jsut so excited to finally get this up and running. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, I just started high school and have been super busy with pre AP projects flying around my head. But I found time this thanksgiving break. So HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!

Well I won't bore you with my ghetto thanksgiving meal because it was dull since my mom can't cook because of foot surgery. Well anywho, Hope ya'll love this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last one. ^^

Chapter 7: Thoughts

_I was surrounded by flames. Both black and white. I reached out to touch them and before I knew it, they had wrapped around my body. Pain seared my being and I screamed and writhed in thin air. I held my stomach, thinking that it would calm the pain but it only got worse._

_I could hardly hear the laughter of someone as I looked up. Tears were streaming down my face like waterfalls and I could barely make out the form of the person that was standing in front of me. _

_"If I had known you were going to kill yourself, I would have gotten to you much sooner," the figure said with a tone that could scare away a rock. I shivered; both in pain and in anger. This bastard no longer scared me. He bent over me and held my chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "Now, now Lily. Thinking like that will only make this and even more pleasurable experience."_

_Anger flared inside me and started to over ride to pain. I felt control of my fire slip slowly back into my fingers and a whole knew power come to me. It made my blood sing in a whole knew way. "You know what? Fuck you."_

And then I woke up breathless and cold. I sucked in a much need breath and exhaled. I never knew that air was so important. As I took in another breath, I realized; it felt like there was a 500 pound woman standing on my back. And now there was someone touching me.

Holy shit. There was something touching me. I tried to turn my stiff neck around as fast as possible could .It was a little too fast and I suddenly felt dizzy. Hey, but on the good side, there was no one touching me anymore. Instead, there was a shocked Latino woman standing three feet away from me with a look of disbelief and shock plastered on her face. I did plan on glaring at her, but, dude, she looked like she was about to crap her pants. Eh, all well. I'll just have to settle with cursing at her in a rude fashion.

"What the fuck happened?"

No answer.

I sighed in frustration and threw a quick glare at her as I tried to get up. Pain automatically shot through my whole system, making me gasp. The 500 pound woman suddenly became a 600 pound woman, and boy was this one uncomfortable. My vision blurred and my world became a huge blob. My brain must have suddenly been diped in alchol because the room was suddenly upside down.

"Fuck," I muttered as I just layed there.

_'You stupid, girl!' _

Shit. Magenta. My headache just go a whole lot worse. "Hn," I replied.

'_I told you not to open the box. And what did you do? You opened to freaking box! Now look at you. Your powers are making you go coo coo!' _Magenta yelled. My mind rattled and I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"Explain. 'cause I know you will anyway," I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

_"Shut up, Lily. I don't need any of your smart ass comments as this moment," _she said her voice shaking like she was about to cry._ "You were just dead and all of a sudden your heart starts beating and you suddenly wake up like you had a bad , Lily. I didn't know what was going on," _she was crying know. Oh God. She's crying.

"Hey, Magenta. are you all right?" I asked concerned. I've never heard her cry before and this was shocking.

"_No! No, I'm not alright. And you shouldn't be either. You should be going crazy asking questions and wondering if you really died! God Lily! Why do you have to be so damn strong. How can you take this and not break at least a little bit!" _she shouted.

My ears made a ringing sound but other than that I remained quiet. I knew the answer and I didn't want to tell. It was my secret and I wanted it to stay that way.

There was no more noise after. She had put up her own block and I was glad she did. I layed there silent. I had turned my head to face the other way so that the maid wouldn't see me. I felt tears prick my face.

"Ms. Lily, Are you alright," the maid's soft voice made me fell a little better. There was something about it that was just calming. I didn't answer her though. I didn't feel like talking right know. Not after what Magenta had just said.

I died. That's all that rang through my head. For some reason I didn't really care. Dieing was something I had excepted a long time ago. There was suddenly liquid flowing down my face. Puzzled, I lifted my weak arm up and touched my cheek and was shocked when I came in contact with tears. I was crying.

I hadn't cried in years. My hand fell in front of my face and the maid stood in front of me, a hanker chief in her hand. She gently wiped my tears away and gave me a soft look. A huge ball of nothingness filled my throat, taking away my ability to talk. Not that I really wanted to.

There was a faint whisper in the back of my head and I knew it came from Magenta . "_I'm sorry..." _A sob escaped my throat as I closed my eyes. My body hurt like hell. My mind was in huge jumble. And I had just came back from the dead. So yeah. I felt like shit.

The sweet sense of drowsiness swept over me and I was about to fall into the embrace of the sandman when suddenly there was a loud bang and a girly shriek. I growled a angrily opened my hazel eyes. Who ever the hell had just ruined my chances of sleep was going to die the worst and painful death imaginable.

I sucked in a quick breath and tried yet again to pull myself up. Pain, worse than the last time, lost through my body making me shake and my arms quiver under the unknown weight. I ignored the forming tears and my blurry mind and just kept pushing up. I didn't get very far when all of a sudden a beautiful white feather dropped in front of my face.

My arms gave out from under me and I collapsed onto the bed. The white feather seemed to glow as I looked at it with tired eyes. I inched my hand closer to touch it and as soon as I did, it disappeared and simultaneously, the weight was gone and all of my earlier stiffness had totally disappeared. I took an unlabored breath and let it fill my lungs before I exhaled. God, that felt good.

"Holy shit! Lily!" a very familiar voice called out. I grinned to my self and pushed my body away from the bed only to be greeted by to familiar sight of my gay friend, John.

He sat there on the ground, his blonde hair just as I remembered it and his coco colored eyes brightened up my day.

I gave him my lopsided grin and sat in an akward indian style. "Hey, John."

He didn't respond right away but just kept staring at something that must've been behind me. My grin faded somewhat as I asked a stupid question, "What are you looking at?"

"Um. Lily, I don't know if you know this, but you've got wings," he said. His voice shocked and elevated as he kept staring at what must've been my wings.

Wings.

Wings.

Wings.

The repetion of that word did nothing to help me comprehend it. I turned my head slowly and tried to see whst John saw. And I did, sorta. At first all I saw was the most whitest of whites I had ever seen. Just like the feather. Then the contours of each of the feathers became visible. The feathers seemed to blend in with each other and looked to be a cascade of liquid snow. I stared blankly at it and numbly told it to extend. It did.

"Oh my god..." was all I heard John whisper as my white apendage extended to almost twice my height. I twisted my head to the other side and looked at my other one as tt extended to match its partner.

Shock and happiness overwhelemed me as I slowly slid off of the tall bed. My wings didn't do anything that I didn't want them to and as I stood up they only looked bigger in comparison to my small frame. But before I knew it the floor was coming closer to my face as I muttered "That the f-." I was caught of by John catching me.

"Whoa there girl. No falling apart on me," he said as he lifted me easily. I leaned didzily against his strong chest and rubbed my head.

"I have wings," I mumbled as shook my head. This was unbelievable and I was expecting someone to come out and yell 'Monkeys always look! Ha. Ha!'. "John, please pinch me," I asked.

He didn't ask what for as he pinched my ass making me squeal and grab his hand in a death grip. Yep. I wasn't dreaming and this was as real as it was going to get.

"Okay. so I'm not dreaming but do me a favor and put me in front of a mirror," I said as I hooked my arm around his neck. I wasn't going to be able to support my self. Not with so much shock flowing through my system. He looped his arm around my waist and basically dragged me through a door to a huge bathroom. He turned me around and my brain did a soumersault in my skull making me wobble even while John was holding me.

"Lily, are you okay? I've never seen you like this," John asked as he swiftly picked me up and set me on the bathroom counter. I didn't answer. I couldn't. That soumersault my brain just did, inabled my ability to speak. So I just shook my head. I didn't know if I was okay. Everything was slowly sinking in. This situation remined me so much of my first night in Shreveport. Except this was so much more traumitizing.

Numero uno: The defenders paid a jack ass vampire to kidnap me and keep me with him.

Numero dos: He tried to kill me and I ended up meeting my father. I passed out in pain after that.

Finally, numero tres: I died, sprouted wings, and my best friend John is now trapped in this hell hole with me.

Who wouldn't be speechless and freakin' numb inside?

I moaned as I slammed my head into my hands. "Why do these bizarre things always happen to me?" I groaned as I shook my head.

All I heard was laughter. My head shot up and I threw my most deadly glare at my gay friend. He instantly stopped laughing.

"Jeez Lily, don't kill me. All I did was try to help you out of here. Listen, there's nothing to panic about. You're a half angel and this in natural for you. The only thing unnatural is that this wasn't supposed to happen for another twenty years. That's all. The only thing that's bizzare is our job. I mean, hunting beings that shouldn't exist is something that is only supposed to happen in movies and yet here we are, defiying human logic and being ourselves. Now tell me that just didn't make sense," he said as he put his hand on his hips.

Holy. Shit. He was right. I just stared at him, expecting him to grow another another head or just turn straight and kiss me. This was one of those rare smart moments for John and this one just made him look really gay. I slowly smiled and then laughter bubbled up in my chest and then exploded. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as my laughter took control.

I've learned that laughing can reduce stress and possibly make you insane. I think both were happening to me. Everything that had happened to me in the past two days was completely forgotten and my mind was like a feather. Light and carefree. Then before I knew it, Tears streamed down my face as my feather disappeared and everything came back to me again. My laughter turned into sobs as I collapsed into John's chest.

My heart was heavy with confusion. I hated felling like this. So helpless and empty inside. My easy life jsut got too complicated for me to handle in only a matter of days and I don't know how long it will take to get everything back to the way it was.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Lily. Everyone needs to cry sometime," John whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair. I was so glad that he was here. Even though I had no clue how he got here.

It took a while my my tears finally faded away. I sniffed one more time before I looked up into John's face and gave him a small smile. He gave me his signature giant smile and released me. He took a step back to give me space. I eased my self off the counter and looked into the mirror.

The girl in the mirror was still me. Except I was red faced and had pearl white wings protruding from my back. The sight didn't effect me anymore. I had gotten over my shock as I cried. I reached our and touch my face. My hand came in contact with the glass and I let my hand slide down and rest near the sink.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here?" I asked, my face pulled into a look of concentration as I looked at his face in the mirror.

He gave me a sheepish grin and replied, "Well, Dominic told me where you were and I wanted to get you out of here. I know you well enough that you wouldn't want to be locked up while there is a war going on. So, I found my way here and broke through the doors down," he paused and his eyes went all goo goo. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you meet Xavier?" I sighed as I closed my eyes and looked down into the sink.

"Oh my god! That's his name?," he sqealed, "That is so hot! Jeez, Lily, if I was in your place I would've already made a move," he told me. I just rolled my eyes again.

"John, why do you have to be so damn gay. Yeah sure the guy is sexy, but come on-" I was cut off by John's voice.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" he yelled as he tickled my sides. I screamed and quickly slammed my palm under his chin. He flew out of the bathroom and landed right in front of the bed.

I took a deep breath and looked at John's twitching form. I walked out of the bathroom toward him.

"ower recon uch," he mumbled with his broken chin dangling uselessly. I srunched my noes and shook my head. I paused next to him and looked down on his still form.

"Don't be such an idiot and fix your fucking jaw," I said as I kicked his side. He gave an akward 'oomph' and curled in on his side. I turned around because I really didn't want to see him do that. There was a crack and I knew that he had fixed his jaw.

"Jeez, I know you don't like to be tickled but you don't have to break my jaw," he groaned as he streathed his back. He gave a slight wince as he looked back at me, "Or strain my back. Is is me or did the wings give you extra strength."

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't know. And if he didn't know what made him think that I knew? I turned my head toward him and gave him a fed up look.

He gave me a small smile and strolled over to me. He wrapped is arms around me trying to assuage my emotional turmoil.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. This is a lot to take in in such a short amount of time," John whispered into my ear.

I nodded and shrugged out of his hold. "It's fine. I'm just... really confused right now. Just... give me some time to think," and with that said I walked to the bed and plopped down on it with my wings folded as neatly as I could get them on my back.

I didn't hear any foot steps but I did hear the door open and then close, gently. I didn't react though to the unconcious tickling of my feathers against my back as I stared blanky at the back board of the bed. The intricate designs and the lovely swirls of the wooden flowers only served as the bearer of my gaze. My real attention was on the familiar face of my father.

His face floated side to side with a gentle smile dominating his face. I only wished that I had gotten more time to spend with him. To get to know him. To find out the real reason he gave me these wings. My wings.

The wings that my father somehow gave me. The image of the wooden box with the tiny silver wings cushioned within it flashed across my mind. I turned my head to the side table and was greeted by the said box. I coudln't belive that this box could cause me so much emotional turmoil. I blinked once and inshed my hand toward the clasp that kept the lid closed tight so that the power that had attacked me couldn't get out again. Yet I didn't care and as my hand touched the polished wood, I sat up and brought it onto my lap. The swirls of the wood mocked me and teased my senses. It wanted to be open again. I complied and lifted to tiny golden clasp and opened the box that was the source of my confusion.

Nothing happened though as I looked at the silver apendages that were nestled into the smooth velvet. I blinked a couple of time and muttered, "Stupid wings. Causing me so much fucking trouble."

I picked one up and looked at it as my reflection stared back at me. I looked back down and something white and out of place caught my attention. I sat the trinket down beside me and poke the white object. It crunched underneath my pointing finger and I knew that it was a piece of paper. I lifted up the velvet cushion and set it down beside me.

I grabbed the paper and opened it.

_Dear Lily, _

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I wish that this couldn've been done another way but you had to get these. My wings are now yours and all the power that comes along with them. You'll need this to defend your future and those of the people you care for more. I know that you will grow up to be an exeptional woman and I can't wait till your full potential is realized, mentally, physically and emotionally. _

_With love and devotion,_

_your father_

I had to have read that note six times before I even set it down. This somewhat consoled me. I was happy with that fact that he loved me enough to write and was excited about the fact that he had trusted me enough to give me his wings and powers.

I looked inside my mind for Magenta, but all I found was a barrier. I easily boke i only to find that Magenta was just sitting there wallowing in her own sorrow.

"Hey, Magenta. I just got a note from my father," I said softly as I pushed my spirit toward hers. She didn't react though. I started to become worried and as I grew closer it started to become cold.

"Magenta, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble but I've thought through and I realize how close I was to being completely lost within death," yet as I spoke she still didn't move. Okay I was starting to get fed up with her emo behavior.

I was right behind her know and as I turned her around, her hand grabbed my wrist. A shot of ice blasted up my arm and asI stared into magenta's even colder gaze I knew that I was in trouble.

"Lily why on Earth do you have to be so stupid and stubborn? If you see a barrier it means I don't want t be disturbed. Now get out!" she yelled at me. I wasn't afraid though, no I was actually a little angry.

"Well sorry if I wanted to make you feel better. You were the one in the first place to say that I needed to stop being so damn strong and you know what, I did, only for a few minutes but I did none the less. No, release my arm and I will leave you to your little emo corner," I growled as I stared into her blue eyes as they changed emotions rapidly. They finally stopped on shocked. Her hand became limp against my wrist and I snatched it away.

I gave her a quick glare and walked out of her realm. When I came back to reality, I wasn't alone.

Xavier was at the foot of my bed, his eyes glued to my form. I didn't really react to his presence. The sense of anger and annoyance didn't come. I wasn't suprised. Frankly, I was sick of all of my emotions. They could all crawl into a ditch and fucking rot in their own misery and not mine.

"Lily, I hope you don't mind, but I'm about to kill this friend of yours," he announced, his voice strained from annoyance. I just gave a numb smile and turned my head around to look at him.

For some reason he seemed paler, like he hadn't eaten or drank for a while. My smile died as I sat up and crossed my legs. I stared at him for a good minute or two before he finally gave an exhasperated sigh.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked curiously. I didn't now why I asked, it w3s his busimess. But I guess you could call it my caring nature and even though he did sorta bring me here against my will, I didn't want him jumping me and rip my throat out.

He didn't react to my question. Instead he brushed it off with, "I'll take that as a yes. His body will be delivered at your door shortly." He turned around and started to walk away.

I got mad and ground out, "Answer my damn question." He paused for only a second and the continued on with his stroll toward the door. I swear, this guy is just out to get to me. It's like he wants to save my rotting emotions. Well, he succeeded in .

"Xavier, I would like an answer. My life seems to very important to this whole thing, and I would like to protect it," I said as quietly as my voice would let me. I didn't need this strain right now. I just wanted to be left alone to my thoughts. Yet, for some reason he came here to get permision to kill John. I was starting to think that this just lives to make my life a living hell.

I noticed then, that he stopped and turned halfway toward me. "If you really need to know, it's been about a week. No if you would excuse me I relly need to attend to some important business," he replied emotionless. His form was ridged as he turned around to leave.

My temper had cooled, and my curiosity was satisfied. I turned back around and plopped back down on my belly. Why is everything out to get me when I don't want to be get. I groaned as I face planted into my pillow. I hated feeling this lost. The confusion within me never ending. Yet, there was one grey spot. Xavier. I don't know why he was so neutral in my brain, but he was. I picked my head up and stared blankly at the wooden head board and then closed my eyes.

I was worried about Magenta. Ever since the meeting with my father, she's been so emotional and so detached that it was starting to make me really worry. I thought back to what my father said to her.

_"...And I need Magenta to put aside her hatred and let my daughter live her life," he said. I heard Magenta laugh._

_'Do not presume to tell me what to do, Claude. I know what you're talking about and I will not let that happen,' _

What would she not let happen? What is her most hated(besides my sarcasm)?

"UGH! All of this thinking is going to make my head explode!" I shouted as I sat up and turned around so that my feet were dangling off the tall bed. "Why can't everything go back to the way it was. Only the old men who trained me made me think only half this hard.!"

Then suddenly there was a girly scream and sound of smashing wood. I turned toward the door expecting there to be someone thrown through it. Instead there was silence. I rolled my eyes and gently hopped off the bed and walked cautiously up to my door. I opened it and peered outside only to see John hanging from the ceiling by his ankles.


	8. Chapter 8

Hate you: Love you

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Basketball season is over and I'm not exhausted from 7:00 morning practices so I'll try to update faster, but my Ideas are running out and my plot is screwy. So this is my last chapter until I can sort through this mess and fix it all. I'll try to wait until ten but I don't see that coming. Help is welcomed if you want to motivate me and help me with idea organization. My email is on my profile so go right ahead and message me. If you do tell me who you are, or else I won't be able to recognize you for your help.

Well here is the next Chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

It'd been a whole week since the incident. John was scared for life, but still hadn't learned his lesson. Yet, I just now found out the reason why he had been hung upside down and gagged outside my room.

I sat in my room taking apart my guns and putting them back together with a bowl of rice and chopsticks sitting beside me on the ground. John had been laying on my bed with a Chinese finger puzzle trapping both of his index fingers.

"Hey John," I said while aimlessly aiming the unloaded gun at the wall.

"Hmm," he grunted as he tried and failed at getting the puzzle off of his fingers.

"Well what exactly did you do to Xavier for him to hang upside down like that?" I asked while I put together a glock.

There was an awkward silence as I heard John sit up. He gave a nervous laugh. I turned my full attention to him. I wanted to know, after all that incident cheered me up enough to want to speak to anyone besides him.

"Well it's kinda embarrassing," he said as he blushed and looked away. I just sat there patient as I prepared to burst out laughing. "Well you see it seems he is as straight as you are and well.." he paused, "He kinda hates it when someone else is in his bed."

I sat there shocked. The cold tile that I was sitting on was like a fucking heater as my whole body turned red as my laughter prepared to spill out of my mouth.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Monkeys!" I shouted and then howled with laughter. I couldn't believe he would pull this stunt on a fucking master leveled vampire who could kill him. Yes, he has pulled something like this at the base but it was with a human and he was fully naked in the bed with nothing covering him. I only knew this because Sam new the guy that it happened to and she could kinda read his mind.

"Lily stop laughing! Your making me feel bad!" He shouted. Yet I couldn't stop and as I slowly got to my feet, I dragged myself into the bathroom for a roll of tissue paper. Hysterical tears ran down my face as laughter poured from deep with my being. And the only thing that really made me happy was the Magenta had actually come out of hiding and was joining me in my reign of laughter. I think that's really why my tears were present.

Soon my laughter died but my tears and smile never went away. By some twisted up piece of fate, John's ridiculous antics brought the almighty Magenta out of hiding.

_'I wasn't hiding, just mearly, soaking in my own "pool of misery" I think is how you put it. But yes, I have to admit, I am very sorry for shutting down on you like that. It's just that I've been waiting to be taken away from you, yet I have a feeling that it's no going to happen' _She replied as her voice grew faint, I pulled at it though. I didn't need her drowning.

'Listen, Magenta. I understand. I almost let that happen I just had people help me. I let them though. And why would you be taken away from me?' I asked while I consoled her.

_'It's simple really. Once a nephillum fully matures or, on rare occasions, gets their wings then the nephillum will be stripped of their inner angel since they won't need them anymore. And as you can see, you have got wings poking out of your back and I'm not gone,' _she replied sadly.

'Then why are you still here? Apparently, I'm not ready to be left alone so therefore they can't take you away from me.' I replied, mentally sticking my nose up in the air, triumphant. There was silence on the other end as I watched John in the other room sneak out, looking like a tomato.

'_I see your point. So, for now I'll try not to be all depressed waiting for the day that may not come for a couple more years.'_she replied as she disappeared back into my mind, leaving a peaceful silence in her wake. I was glad for this cause now, I can actually sleep peacefully knowing that one part of my mind isn't in a fit of depression.

I sighed as I pulled myself up from the edge of the bath tub and went to pick up my assembled gun. I took a good look at it and with quickness of a vampire, aimed it at the window, finger on the trigger, and pulled it. There was nothing, just the click of an empty cartridge. I smirked as I put it back on my side. After the resurrection of Magenta, I felt more alive then I have ever been. Throwing the pistol on my bed I made my way to the door.

I was leaving my room for the first time in about a week, but this time not to escape, but to have a look at the house that I was trapped in for god knows how long. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

What I was greeted with wasn't the same hallway as last time. This one was shorter with not that many doors. In fact, there were only two more doors other than mine and only one extra hallway the very end. Anger bubbled up inside my stomach as I realized just how detached of my surroundings I've been to not have noticed the stupid illusion that Xavier had put over my eyes.

"Damn him. When I get my hands on him I'm-"

"You'll do what to me?" said my oh-so-favorite vampire.

I turned around to see him standing at the top of the stairs to my right, leaning on the oak banister. Lets just say that he had on one cocky smile and one that just so happened to piss me off even more.

"I don't know. It's between ripping your head off or cutting you open," I replied with a smile on my face. "I think I'll do both though. More fun."

He just laughed as he casually descended the stairs. "Come on follow me," he said as he beckoned me with his hand.

I just glared at him but followed any way. Why? I don't know! I looked down the stairs only to be greeted be the sight of a relativaly normal looking front door area. This confused me only because... well I expected more. I guess reading vampire novels while I was training was a bad idea.

The door was a light maple with darker tables standing beside it decored with vases and alive looking dead roses. The white tiled floor cooled my naturally heated feet and as I walked over the black fuzzy carpet they were warmed again. The walls were just a plain white and a black chandelier hung a good five feet above my head. There was a den/ living room to my left and a dining room to my right. Under the stairs was what looked to be a closet but I had a feeling it wasn't.

"You look stumped," Xavier said as he looked at me over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, meaning two different things by his comment. If it wasn't for the sentence before the face, then I would've said he was hott but that comment just wasn't going to fly by me with out my two-cents.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, hmm?" I asked trying and succeeding in controlling my anger. I looked into his cool blue eyes with my burning hazel irises.

His smirk only widened as he turned around to look down on me. For some reason I never paid attention to just how mush taller he was than me. He towered over me with about a foot above my head and let me say, this made me even more mad.

'_Lily you really need to learn to control your temper,"_came Magenta's exhausted voice from the recesses of my mind. I knew she was right and that's why I didn't answer her or give my opinion. So instead I cooled off as I looked up in to an ocean of arrogance.

"I think you know, Lily," he replied as he turned back around and went into the living room.

I silently fumed as he changed the conversation. "This is the living room you can watch whatever you want or hook your Internet up to the wirless modem on the desk," he said as he pointed to what I assumed in my madness was a desk up against the wall.

I had to push my body and mind to follow him as my anger started to fizzle out into nothingness. The living room looked like a bachelors apartment but still seemed to match the doorway area. There was a black leather wrap around couch with a little black coffeee table sitting in the middle of it. A fifty-two inch plasma sat in front of it with two DVD cases filled with movies and CD's alike and a Xbox sitting under it. And just as I suspected there was an "L" shaped desk that would shut in anyone who sat behind it.

Well at least I had stuff to do while Xavier was MIA.

"Lily if you're done staring, I need to warn you that the Xbox is off limits unless you get permission from Vladamir. It belongs to him," Xavier said as he gave me a smile.

"Whatever," I replied as he walked out still with a smile on his face. "And will you stop smiling, it makes you look like a freaking wack job," added on as I followed him as he started to laugh.

The rest of the tour was uneventful, or as uneventful as it gets when your with an arrogant vampire. Although I have to say that my time out of the room is very refreshing even if all I did was get aggravated and somewhat laugh. The rest of the house was just like the living room and doorway although the dining room was the dining room and the kitchen was larger than I thought a vampire would need. I learned though that there was only two other people living here. Vladamir and Alma, the Spanish maid that has been bringing my meals up to my room. I would have to thank her when I find her.

The tour ended with Xavier and I standing where we began and in a serious silence. He stood in front of a door that I didn't know was there and my heart clenched. For some reason I had a feeling that it was the indoor garden where I had seen my father at.

I opened my mouth to ask but he beat me to it. "Behind this door was where you father died. He bound his soul here waiting for you to come. It has appeared here for you," he said with a seriousness that called for my mouth to ask serious questions.

"What do you mean by he died here? Didn't he die in a house protecting me and my mom? Why did he come here?" the questions spilled from my mouth as my heart raced with confusion and anticipation of the unknown.

"Technically yes but he didn't die in the house where you used to live. When the werewolf hunter took you and left, he was left for dead, but he used most of his powers to heal himself physically, but not emotionally or internally. When he came to me he was slowly drowning in his own blood. I was an old friend of his from a long time ago and the only one in the area-" I cut him off then.

"You mean to tell me that my house is near by?" I asked heatedly, taking a step toward him.

He either didn't hear me or just didn't want to reply but he continued on with his story, "He asked me for a favor. He asked to bind his soul to a secret room that would appear at his soul's will. I said yes and left him. He died that night but I never found his body, I knew that it had faded like all angel's bodies do when the soul did not move on. This door showed up shortly after locked, but now it opens and only for you."

He then turned to me his expression drawn in to a serious sexy calm that awkwardly made my heart race for multiple reasons. What he just said sunk in slowly, one word after the other. It didn't hit me too hard but it somehow brought tears to my eyes. He was giving this room to me and as I stared up at his tall frame through bleary eyes I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know if you weren't such an arrogant jerk I would be thanking you right now," I said as I hurriedly wiped my eyes. with the smile still on my face. He gave me a small smile in return and walked back upstairs, leaving me alone to stare at the door that my father's soul resided in. Although, I didn't know if he was still in there or if he moved on. This possible fact made my mood decline just a bit but I sucked it up and placed my hand on the knob.

A sudden pulse soared up my arm making me freeze. It wasn't just any pulse though, it was a wave of angel energy that belonged to my dad. Yet I knew it wasn't him, or his soul for that matter.

'Just freakin' open it Lily. You know you want to. No, NEED to figure out what's behind this door,' I thought. But I had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. Something was nagging at me and it wasn't Magenta.

I let go of the door knob and slowly backed away from it only to bump into something or some body. I turned around to see that it was Alma. She had on a gentle smile and held a feathered duster.

"Hello Lily. The master told me that you were out and about so I decided to show you something that he has given me to do in my spare time," she said excitedly as her smile grew and her dark brown eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but put what just happened in the back of my mind. For now.

"Sure... Ummm but I'm getting kinda hungry," I replied but her smile never perished. If I had to guess a person my first ... or second impressions then I'd have to say that Alma is a very happy woman and that I might have a "Sam" situation here.

"That's fine follow me. The kitchen is on the way there anyway," she responded as she turned and walked through the living room and to the stainless steel kitchen.

When we got there, a plate was already set out on the silver island with a green Coke glass just above it with ice in it. Puzzlement locked my features as Alma strolled over to the refrigerator.

" Hold on," I said as I slowly moved toward her, "Let me cook for myself. You've done so much for me since I came here," I said as I moved toward the fridge that Xavier had showed me.

But she just gave me a confused look like she didn't know what I was talking about as I searched for some thawed out ground beef for the burgers that I planned on making but all I saw was bloody steaks, blood, blood and more blood. I didn't notice this though as I rolled my eyes and bent over to search through the freezer drawer, turning my gaze away from her and to to the sight of more blood. I groaned as I tried digging through it searching for my chosen meal but finding nothing.

"Umm, Lily-"

"Hey you have any burgers hiding around this place? I'm in the mood for one," I said as I slamed the drawer frustrated and turned around to face her.

"Uhhh... Yeah. They're in the freezer out in the garage. I'll go get them," and with that she left leaving me alone in the shining silver kitchen that by the way was getting on my last nerve on the subject of vampires.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and slid down the silver cube full of blood and freakin' steaks, but no burgers. Reminding me that I was stuck with two vampires that seemed to need a bodies worth of blood to survive and a woman who reminded me of Sam. I shivered and reared my brain around to the subject of "The Door".

_'You're wondering what that pulse was back there aren't you?' _came Magenta's curious voice. I groaned and slamed my head painfully on the steel fridge behind me.

'Why do you have to know what I'm thinking even when I'm not thinking it?' I asked as I groaned and rubbed the back of my head.

_'I just work that way I guess. And since you didn't answer my question, I won't be telling you what that was,' _she replied tauntingly and I felt her fade away.

'Hold on wait!' she stopped and came back with what I knew to be a triumphant smile. 'Tell me. For some reason I didn't want to go in there and yet I still did. Why?'

She then laughed and succeeded in totally confused me. I know now the secret meaning behind 'Smile. It confuses people.' She stopped and replied, '_Well you just past your first test as a winged Nephillum, Lily. I'm so proud of you!' _

Her loud voice was like a fucking bird squawking in my ear but I still got what she just said.

'Test? what test?'I asked stupidly. You would think that after crazy psycho training with old people I would learn to understand what the tests were, but as you can see I have no clue what so ever about tests dealing with freakin' half angels and I think that me banging my head isn't helping my comprehension skills.

_'It was a test to see how sharp your instincts and your ability to sense powers has become with your transformation,' _she replied and I literally felt her glowing by the way that my brain was heating up and turning into fondue.

'Okay, well, how did I do? Good? Bad? Awesome?' I asked kind of interested and fairly bored yet mostly just plain confuzled. My stomache gave a faint whine and as she replied , I got up and dug for a pan to cook my juicy burgers on when Alma came back with them.

_'I don't exactly now. All I now is that by not entering the room, you passed. I'm guessing that they were testing your range in senses and I have to say they were phenomenal for a nephillum who has just gotten her wings. Usually, the senses are fried for about two months before they can even sense what is not even six feet away from them,_' she replied, elaborating on certain subjects that I had no clue about but seriously bored me.

My boredom was disturbed my the sound of someone falling. Hard. I snapped up and hurried out to were Alma had exited to. I found her just outside the hallway, convulsing with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. My heart sped up as I rushed to her side not a second after I had seen her. I held her head down and her chest as well.

'Xavier! Vladamir! Someone help! Something is happening to Alma!" I shouted panicked and I put more force on her chest and head to she wouldn't get a concussion or crack her neck. I heard light, hurried foot steps as Vladamir and John came from around the corner.

Vladamir was by my side helping me stable her while john hovered around not knowing what to do or what the hell was going on. Hell, I didn't know either.

"What's happening to her?" I asked, my voice a little shaky and unstable.

The kid looked at me and explained, "Alma is a special human who can see the future. This is what happens only when it is a violent one. And this one is really bad which means something worse is going to happen."

I nodded and turned my eyes back to her calming form. The jerks had become less severe and her eyes were starting to unroll themselves. Vladamir and I laxed our hold and leaned away. Then without warning she snapped up and gasped, scaring me shitless.

Her breaths were deep and through her mouth. Her eyes looked like a frightened doe. Her lips stared to move frantically but nothing came out.

"Calm down Alma. Tell us what you saw," Vladamir said calmly as he relaxed his tense shoulders and leaned back against his legs.

But she just shook her head and tried to get up while whispering, "...Needs help... Master... now... have to... help," But before she even got on one leg she passes out, John catching her.

Vladamir looked at me and motioned for me to go. I nodded slowly, "Take care of her John, Vlad and I are going to see whats up." And with that, we semi-ran to his room, but not before we paused on the bottom of the stairs as a wave a dark energy crashed over us. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I knew there was going to be blood shed. I rushed ahead of Vladamir and into my room to grab my sword. I was out of there before Vlad got to Xavier's door were the dark energy seeped from.

"Hurry, the energy is growing," His childish voice yelled through a mask of mature panic. I was at is side just as he kicked the door open with his short legs.

What I saw was a sight that just about made my heart stop in fear. There in the middle of a lake of black, was Xavier with horned leather wings awkwardly protruding from his back and black eyes staring at me with blood lust. My heart pumped one last time before he disappeared, only to reappear behind me.

____

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter was hard for me to write since I haven't had free time plus the fact that I really haven't had much motivation and my plot is now screwy. So if anyone wants to motivate me or help my with ideas, I'll thank you for all eternity!


	9. Chapter 9

Hate you: Love you

I'm back and it's summer vacation! I've worked a lot on this chapter and have rewritten it like three times. I like it so far and I'm sticking with what I said. After chapter ten, I'm going to try and rewrite them And get the feel of my current style. So feel free to send feed back. PM me with requests or even to point something confusing out to me. Hell I don't care, but feed back would be appreciated. I'll stop now and let you read! So enjoy!!!!

LAST TIME:

What_ I saw was a sight that just about made my heart stop in fear. There in the middle of a lake of black, was Xavier with horned leather wings awkwardly protruding from his back and black eyes staring at me with blood lust. My heart pumped one last time before he disappeared, only to reappear behind me_

Chapter 9: Past, Present, and Memories

My breath hitched as I became paralyzed my the amount of dark energy washing over me. I faintly heard Magenta in the back of my mind gasp and say something close to a warning, but my senses were clogged up and my movement was impaired.

I faintly heard the movement of cloth and a child shout when my body saw suddenly jerked away from the demon and I fell away from the demon. I felt every second of it as I was turned around mid air to look at the monster, with his bloody claws through the stomach of Vladamir. As soon as my back crashed to the floor, I felt my soul return to my body and my senses become open. I got up as quickly as I could and grabbed my sword that had flown nearby.

'_Lily don't! He's been infected. All you need to do is purify him,' she said_ as I stood up to my full height sword in hand as my adrenaline came back.

'Like I fucking now how to do that. Can't I just set him on fire or something and hope that the little alien in his belly will just pop out and die?' I replied as I turned to Xavier and glared into his abysmal gaze. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter as Xavier threw the the small vampire to the floor like he was a feathered pillow.

'_Lily... I'm warning you. Don't fight him. Please,' _Magenta yelled right before I clicked a wall between us. I was gonna fight him and I was gonna win. I felt my sword flare in my hands sending bolts of electricity through my arm. For some reason I couldn't help but think of the first time I met Xavier and how the sword swirled with two different colors when he held it.

I kept that in mind as I crouched down waiting for him to make the first strike. He seemed to sense this and growled a deep gurtal growl that made the hairs on the back of my neck want to jump off and run away.

I took a deep breath as he tensed his muscles, getting ready for the pounce and kill. My fear all of a sudden spiked as he bounded toward me in a blur of black leather. I flipped myself off to the side as he missed me and unfurled my wings. I had no clue what I was gonna to with them but I was getting ready to find out. I pivoted around as I sliced the air around me with the sword hearing a howl and a thump. I faced him as he bled black from a smoking wound and as the dark elixir hit the ground it sizzled and turned red.

An idea popped in my head that instant. I had to stab him with the sword. It seemed to some how purify the taint that was in him. But how? He was too fast and it was half chance and half instinct that I sliced him to begin with. I looked him in the eyes as he slowly circled me, finally wary of his prey.

Too bad I wasn't prey nor predator, but a half-angel who wanted to help this jack ass of a vampire that right now, looked at me like I was a freaking snack. Too bad this snack was gonna fight back.

Something then screamed at me to go right and I did as Xavier hurled himself right where I was standing. I reacted quickly and stood up with my sword held out in front of me just as his claws came down in a long arc. The silver blade cut into his hand as I hurriedly ran it across his palm forcing blood out of it. I turned to the side as his second set of claws just barely missed my face. I felt every movement, heard every sound, and this long scene took only about two seconds.

Yet the seconds kept on ticking away, as the bloody weapons came at me again but this time I used my free hand to grab his wrist as I flared my fire, burning his skin and forcing a blood thirsty roar from him. He slung his other claw at me but I saw this coming and heaved the heavy vampire into the wall but not before he nicked my side. This caused my adrenaline to spike with fear as I glanced at my bleeding wound and then at Xavier.

His eyes were no longer an empty, soulless black but was now leaking with the color of undeniable hunger and the thirst for my spilt blood. My confidence shattered then and I felt the enormity if what I was about to do and what exactly I got myself into when I even brought this sword.

I felt time become slower at this moment as Xavier flew toward me. The sword in my hand felt like a bag of bricks and my body felt even heavier. I moved slightly, to the side as I felt my wings let out a gust of air. Slamming me into the wall. My head crashed against it making my vision to black and come back blurry.

I barely started to slide down the wall when I felt claws pinching my skin, holding me up by the neck. I felt numbly for my missing sword as I tried to find which of the two heads floating in front of me was his. I faintly heard a growl as both of his heads came closer to my racing pulse. It only sped up as I felt his fangs brush against my neck, and my instincts forced my body to ignite with white flames and engulf the vampire in front of me.

There was a horrible scream like a beast in pain along with the sound of it thrashing around, and I looked up at the flaming vampire. I felt for my sword as I felt my concentration drain what ever energy I had. I hand brushed against the hilt and a sudden burst of energy forced me up on my feet. I held to sword at my hip with it's deadly sharpness pointed at the vampire. The white flames started to die while the stench of burning flesh filled the air and killed the oxygen.

My body ignored this as I felt the last bolt of energy pulse through me and I charged, slamming the blade into Xavier's stomach. There was a pause that seemed to last for eternity, as I withdrew the sword and collapsed onto the ground. There was an eerie silence as light started to engulf the room. My bleary eyes screwed up trying to block it out, but my mind had other plans. It gave up on me, forcing my body to fully shut down and my eye sight to turn black with exhaustion.

_______

Fresh air. That's what I smelt. Fresh air mixxed with the scent of mundane flowers and leaves. I opened my eyes only to be flashed with a light. I winced as I shut my eyes and groaned. I brought my arm over my eyes as a headache started to chip away at my potato salad of a brain.

"She's awake, John. She's awake. Come on Vladamir," said an all too familiar voice. I moaned again and cautiously opened my eyes. The honey tanned face of Alma stood over me in a crushing wave of happiness and smiles, so much like Sam. And also like Sam, not a very good face to wake up to when you have a headache.

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked as I looked around without getting up. There seemed to be endless rows of flowers and bushes and at first I thought I was in the room. The glass walls around it gave this room away though, as a green house.

"Your in my green house. I don't now how you got here but you are here and safe and that's all that matters," she replied as she helped me sit up slowly. There was then the sound of hurrying foot steps and slamming doors before I heard their voices.

"Let me through, kid! She's my friend!"

"No! The master has told me-"

"Who gives a shit about your master! Now if you... don't... let.. me through... I'll-" a crash reverberated through the glass house, vibrating my brain. I winced as I rubbed my head, trying to lessen the pounding in my head.

Alma stood up, fuming when she noticed my reaction to the sounds. "Boys, if you don't settle down and shut up I'm going to have to lock you two up... together!" she shouted as she stomped over to where the noise had come from. I didn't pay attention though as I heard Magenta give her two-cents.

_'If you just listened to me and not blocked me out , you wouldn't feel this way!' _She shouted not caring about the miners in my head just working away at my fragile brain.

'Jeez, I'm sorry! I felt that you wouldn't have time, what with a master leveled vampire on a power enhancing drug and all. I understand what you are saying but, I would be dead right now if I had tried to listen to you. Distractions can do that you know,' I replied very angry and fed up with all the drama that was happening.

She was silent for a while and then replied, '_I see. I'm sorry if that's what you think, but I was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt_.' And with that I felt her leave and return to the recesses of my mind.

I groaned as I cupped my head in both of my hands, as I actually started to feel bad for what I said. I officially hate feeling like this. My mind was is a chaotic state of organization as I remembered what happened. Alma's vision, the fight, and the sword. The sword...

"Alma! Did I have a sword when you found me here?" I shouted hurting my own skull. There was a shuffle not far from me and a couple of crashes.

"Hold on!" she replied as the crashes and shuffles got closer. Alma came through an opening in one of the foliage rows, holding both boys by their ears. "Now say you're sorry and then you may stay," she told the boys with no room for arguments.

"We're-"

"Alma! I don't have time! Did I have a sword when you found me?" I asked slightly panicking. I had to find the sword and Xavier. The purple glow flashed across my head. I didn't want to see what happened when he was engulfed by it.

"Well..No. I don't think so," she replied as she let go of the boys ears and went into a thinking pose. I rolled my eyes as the image of Sam popped up in my head again. I turned around and went toward where the guys had come in and to the stairs. My mind pounded but I ignored it as I focused on finding Xavier's presence and the sword. I found neither.

I heart raced. Was Xavier okay? Did I hurt him that badly? I another wave of guilt came over me. If only I had just listened to what Magenta was gonna tell me, then maybe I would be able to find him.

I hurried down the hall tripping over air and successfully falling on my face. I scrambled up but was knocked back down on my ass by a solid mass. I rubbed my sore head and looked up, only to have my heart burst out of my chest. Xavier stood there, calm and arogant as ever with a smirk plastered on his face and his dark blue eyes...

I stopped my train of thought right there. Xavier had sea blue eyes not plain old dark ones that stared at me now with the face of the vampire surrounding them. He looked like him and even had the same style, black slacks and a crazy ass dress shirt, as him, hell he even as the same infuriating smirk as him, yet I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that is wasn't Xavier. The eyes is what gave the person away.

I slid away from him and stood up with the grace of a vampire, never taking my eye off of him in the process. "Who are you?" I asked coldly as I tried to find an aura of some kind about the man. But all I got was the non existent color of grey.

The arrogant expression didn't go away, but a flicker of sadistic humor came to his unfamiliar eyes. "I'm thoroughly surprised at you Lily, that you would question the identity of your own guardian," he stated with an uneven tone, saturated in dark intentions. He took a step toward me and was suddenly in front of me making my heart speed up and a tiny gasp escape my throat. "But then again, I'm quite impressed," he sated more darkly as his eyes bled crimson and the look of malice and a promise of eternal suffering soaked into his eyes. His face shifted to one that was unfamiliar to me, but had the contours of one that hadn't plagued my dreams since I had joined the Defenders.

All of a sudden my fear came back as I stared at the evil vampire that now stood in front of me, close enough to have already killed me. I wanted to do so many things at that moment. I wanted to run away and hide some place where he wouldn't find me. I wanted to look him square in the eyes and spit in his face, waiting to die an honorable death. But I also wanted to see this bastard die by my bare hands, in a pool of his own blood for making me fear him the way I did.

"You seem to have changed since I last saw you. More vibrant, new extra appendages, and a new smell that makes me wonder why your not dead at the hands of you protector," he said this with a horribly sadistic voice as he circled me and grazed the exopsed skin on my upper back, near my shoulder blades where my wings sprouted in an arc. "Beautiful", I heard him whisper with hunger as I felt his starving gaze at the base of my neck.

"Since when did you want to admire my beauty? If you came to kill me, kill me or I'll kill you," I said in shaky determination as I tried to gain my wits long enough to summon up my fire, but there was nothing but the cold, frozen center that was my angel fire. I was then suddenly less confident than I had been before. Goose flesh went up and down my spine as the vampire chuckled at my helplessness.

He chuckled at this and replied ,"Very well then, if you wish." And instantly he grabbed my hair and forced my head backward, making me look into his vermilion gaze which swam with hunger and anger. My fear escalated as his fangs grew longer and his mouth opened getting ready of the kill. My pulse raced as his head bowed toward my neck and his fangs roughly grazed my neck. I gasped when....

________

All of a sudden I was choking on something that tasted faintly like copper. My black vision opened up and was met by a sideways dimly lit room and a puddle of blood that my head was currently soaking in. I hacked a couple of times as I tried to sit up. Too bad my side wasn't having any of that nonsense, forcing a sharp pain up my right arm, forcing me down onto my left one. I coughed one more time before my lungs were fully cleared and ready for the much needed intake of oxygen.

I did just that as I looked around the room only to be greeted by what looked to be the ruins of a tornado. The canopy bed didn't have a canopy anymore as it was strewn across the middle of the room and torn. The walls had claw imprints all across them, and what ever paintings had decorated them was now a shredded piece of canvas. I took a sudden intake of breath as my eyes happened upon the battered form of Vladamir.

"Oh god," I whispered as I saw the extent of the damage Xavier had done to him. Xavier....

My eyes darted across the room again and finally landed on the burnt but alive Xavier. He was buried underneath the canopy and looked to be badly burned. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I remember what I had done to him. 'Why? Why did I have to be so irrational? Why did I let the desire to get back at his arrogant ass force me to nearly kill him? Stupid stupid...'

As I tried to calm my raging regret down, I tried to drag myself toward Vlad to see if he was well enough to get Alma and John. Pain ate at my side all the way there but I had to and as I got closer I realized that he was almost fully healed. The hole that was supposed to be in his chest was no longer there but was slowly healing Right in front of my eyes.

"Vlad," I said as I gently shook him. My voice sounded worse than It really should. I rasped again, louder, "Vlad, wake up, please." My voice cracked.

He stirred, only a little but that was enough to shake him harder, "Vlad, you have to wake up and get Alma and John. Xavier is badly injured." That seemed to work because he opened his eyes and forced himself up. He looked tired and worn but at the mention of Xavier's name, he got right up.

"Miss Lily? What happened? How bad is the master?" he asked, his voice better sounding than mine.

"He... He's been burned. Go get Alma as fast as you can. I'll see what I can do," I replied. He nodded and without further motivation, he was out of the room and turning toward the stair case. I sighed painfully as I pulled my self up, willing my mind to ignore the shooting pain in my side. When I was standing on stable but wobbly legs, I turned toward Xavier and slowly made my way to him.

When I got there. My legs gave out at the sight of him. His skin was badly burned along his left side and my sword was still sticking up from his stomache. I made a choking sound as I pulled off the cloth from the canopy, to be greeted my his full burnt form. I tried to ignore it but my regret mad tears stream down my face. I grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled with all of my might.

It came free with a nasty sound and I threw it away from me, disgusted by it. Dark red blood oozed from the wound and I hastily ripped a peice of canopy and placed it on it with force, to stop the bleeding. Foot steps invaded my ears as I snapped my head toward the open door. Alma and John came bounding through with haste. Alma was as my side and taking the cloth from my hands. John was at my side taking me away from Xavier's side and to a stable chair, being careful of my side.

"John, help me get him onto the bed. He needs a stable surface," she said with a stern voice that forced John to obey. He gave me an apologetic look, and I nodded him off. He was helping Alma in a flash. I collapsed in the chair, my head thrown back in exhaustion as the tiring events of the night came rebounding back and forcing blood to ooze from my side.

I bit my lip, to keep from crying out as I doubled over and grasped my side. 'Ahh damn this hurts.' I thought vaguely while squeezing my eyes shut.

'_Well if you would've listened to me in the first place-'_

'I don't need your input right now. I already fell like shit and I don't nee you throwing more on me. Now just let me bleed and hurt and heal in peace!' I shouted in my head, driving away my inner angel. I heaved a pain filled sigh and focused on my fire. The unnamed inner angel had taught me minor heals during the week and I tried to apply it to my side that was now forcing blood out faster. Yet when I pulled the fire to my side, an enormous amount of pain blasted my core, forcing a scream to pass my now bloody lips and me to fall to the floor in feetle position.

With my eyes shut and senses going haywire, the feel of John's cold touch on my head felt like heaven but that was short lived as I felt the fire I had drawn on before become tainted and smoldered by an unknown darkness. Magenta reared her iridescent form that fought against this darkness. The pain became even more intense as I tried to flare the fire, yet I pushed through this trying to fight this thing that was slowly killing me.

In the real world my body was convulsing trying to throw out the unknown virus that was eating away at my life force. We were winning, but slowly as I felt my will power decrease just as Magenta blasted and forced what ever was in me to some up through my mouth and into a puddle of black goop.

My body couldn't take any more after this scene and I just gave up to the darkness that just so happily embraced me.

And before I knew it I was awake again and feeling as light as a feather and high as a kite. My vision was all hippie-ized and as I looked around, it got better. There was an IV sticking from my arm and a bag of clear liquid hanging from the canopy. I looked to the other side only to see the vampire that I had hurt, was sitting sleeping right beside me and I couldn't help but ask myself, why?

Why is he here and causing all of my previous guilt to come back? Why does his beautiful face stir emotions that I cannot control? I sat up without any pain in my side, but only vaguely wondered why. I stared at his pale face trying to gauge him and his intentions but all I wanted to know was when he was going to open his seas and look at me. I mentally slapped myself and nudged that want down to where it belonged. Behind my iron heart. I sighed as I turned my body away from him as I pulled the comforter off of me.

I placed my bare feet on the cool tile and tentatively stood up. My legs only gave a little wobble but other than that I was stable. I thanked Magenta for warning me about the fast heal part of a nephillium having wings. I looked down to my side and found that it was freshly bandaged and was most likely still healing. When I tried to walk away rom the bed, the IV gave a tug, wrenching the needle from the inside of my wrist. I winced and brought the now bleeding elbow to my stomach.

I cursed all of the layers of hell and I brought my white shirt to the small but gushing hole inside of my elbow. I continued cursing as I came to the bathroom and rummaged through the bottom cabinets for some cotton balls and a band-aid. No such luck happened as I slammed the doors shut and ran the faucet water over the red area. I growled as I looked at the bloodied T-shirt in the mirror which just so happened to really be mine and not one of Alma's of Xavier's.

"Stupid freaking IV," I groaned as I scrubbed my pink tinted arm. I shut off the faucet and grabbed a towel to wrap around it. The bleeding had slowed down but I still didn't have a freaking band-aid.

"I see you've woken up," Xavier's deep and gentle voice sliced through my irritation. I turned toward the nearby doorframe only to see his chest close to my face, setting it on fire. I was suddenly reminded of the first time I had met this vampire.

"Uhh yeah. Just a few moments ago actually," I replied, taking a step back cooling the burning in my face. Why was I acting this way? What was the matter with me? I attempted in vain to find out why by sorting through my emotions

_'Your... just under so much emotional stress,"_came Magenta's shaky reply. Her voice was healthy but the way she replied and the way she was pushing her emotions onto mine, led me to believe that she was trying to mislead me. I ignored her though but let suspicion take root. Right now I was more concerned with my bloodied shirt with a good quarter sized stain on the bottom hem and the towel wrapped around my elbow.

He didn't reply but left me and went back to the chair. And then I noticed, his walk wasn't the fluid movements of a vampire but rather a kind of small limp with a tremble as if he was having trouble just standing.

'Xavier, are you... are you alright?" I asked as I followed him. He didn't reply but collapsed in his chair and sucked in a deep breath. I was standing in front of him as he closed his eyes and tensed up. "Xavier. Answer me. Are you alright?"

He shook his head and yelled. "Alma!" The latino maid came in with an armful of blood bottles and hurriedly pushed me away before she handed one the Xavier. He opened it and greedily chugged it in three seconds flat.

"I told you not to exert your self. Your wounds just need a few more hours to heal," Alma said as she handed him another bottle. Oh how I wished that was right about me. Guilt swam, through me at the thought that I had done this to him. I had wounded this powerful vampire who only wanted to protect me. Then rage came at the thought that someone had poisoned him and caused me to attack him. The guilt came back when I remembered that Magenta had tried to tell me another way to heal him.

But then I remembered the fear, the eyes, and the blood lust and scenes from the fight flashed across my eyes causing me to shiver involuntary. I sat down on the couch just as Alma handed another bottle of blood to Xavier.

I looked up at Alma and asked the question that he did not answer, "Is he alright?" She didn't say anything but stood a little straighter and set the last bottle next to him on the bedside table. She gave me a glance from the corner of her eye and motioned to the door with a nod. She wanted me to wait outside.

I looked at her for a while trying to gouge her emotions but I got nothing from her eyes her body language. I sighed and went out into the small hallway and leaned against the wall. The muffled sound of Alma's scolding and Xavier's strong voice came through the door, my slightly improved sense of hearing picking up most of it.

"Don't you dare tell her. She doesn't need to know. I can deal with this by myself," Xavier growled out, very irritated and very weak.

"I'm not going to. That's your business, but you can't fight this and Him by yourself. You need her help even if you're too damn proud to admit it. Now, just go back to your room and get some rest or your wounds won;t heal properly," Alma said, her voice stern and hard, leaving no room for arguments. I faintly heard Xavier's shaky sigh and a grumble before his presence was now moving toward the door.

It opened revealing Xavier. He looked at me his expression hard but his eyes soft. He didn't say anything but what I saw flash across his eyes made my world feel tolerable. My guilt waned and I was no longer totally disturbed and upset. The memory of the fight faded from my mind and I no longer thought of Xavier when I remembered it. Before I knew it the effects of his gaze faded as he walked down the hall toward the door that hid behind the corner.

Alma stared at me for a long minute when she followed shortly after. "Lily, what happened?" she asked giving me a hard look that I knew she had to have given Xavier.

I looked down, remembering and with out the sight of Xavier's eyes there to help, all the emotions that I felt during it came with the memories. I shivered, trying to change the color of the eyes from crimson the the familiar sea-blue. It didn't work.

I looked back up and straight into her eys, "I did what I had to do. I purified the poison but I hurt him in doing so." I felt tears prick at my eyes and looked back down at my feet. Jeez, why was this guilt so potent that is was effecting my tear ducts. I heard foot steps and I felt Alma embrace me.

I won't cry.

I'm not going to cry.

Don't cry.

Oh god, I'm crying. I didn't realize it until Alma said something which happened to be, "Don' cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm glad you helped him and I don't think that there was any other way. If you didn't do what you did you would be dead right now. Ao please don't cry," she said while all through this she had started crying too.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't, but I couldn't think of anything else," I replied, my voice small a meak while in my mind I thought, I couldn't but Magenta did.

"I know. I know. But enough of this. I have something I want to ask of you," She said pulling me away and wiping away her own tears. I nodded and did the same while I leaned back against the wall.

"Lily. I want to ask you something This is not going to be an easy task but he needs you right now," she said giving me a chance to decline before I even heard it what she wanted me to do. Well too bad I wasn't going to huh. "The poison that you purified in him is still in his sytem. I think it has reached his heart and if I'm correct, I fear that is is changing him back."

My heart thumped at her request. Now I wish I had said something when she gave me a chance. "So what do you want me to do?" my voice sounded shaky and my mind was hesitant. I had a feeling what she was going to say next.

"I would like you to purify the rest of the poison. I don't care how but just don't kill him. I fear for you because when the poison completely takes over you will be in danger." and with that she left me in the hall way alone with nothing but the awakening of Magenta.

I looked down, fear bubbling in me at the thought of doing what I did to him again. I shivered, I won't do that to him. He looked so weak today and I think that I was onlty out for maybe a whole day. The fight flashed before my eyes at the moment that I had set him on fire. His pain filled sceam invaded my ears, forcing me to clamp my eyes shut and collapse on the ground holding my ears, wishing that they would stop ringing. I remembered the smell, the sounds, even the feelings and my mind overloaded with guilt.

'_Lily! Stop! You're hurting yourself!' _I couldn't hear her over the screams that seemed to become an endless ringing in my ears. I faintly aknowledged the fact that Magenta had suddenly gone quiet and all of a sudden the ringing had stopped leaving me to have Magenta scold me. '_Lily, stop beating yourself up. What's done is done. Now,' _she hesitated a moment, '_We need to find out how to help him.'_

I let my heart and mind settle down before I decided to respond. 'What did she mean by "changing him back"?' I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on Magenta's voice and I was suddenly brought to her place. It was different this time, more gloomy and shadowed at the edges. I didn't comment though, but turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at me. "Magenta?"

"Lily. I need to show you something that I should've shown you when you first got here. I hoped that you're pride and intelligence would avoid this but it turns out that's what got you into this mess. So now we have to help him but first you need to know his past," she paused turned to look at me her blue eyes not shining with the usual emotions of happiness and aggravation but with grief, guilt and regret. "I wish I didn't have to, but the situation is getting out of hand."

She turned her whole body toward me and approached her face devoid of emotion except for her eyes. My heart sped up with anticipation a fear. What was she going to show me? She lifted her hand, palm facing my face and set it on my head. I looked up, my hazel eyes staring warily at her closed ones as she mumbled words that I did not understand. I had a feeling that it was Latin. Then my mind suddenly experienced a major case of whip lash and I was swallowed into a scene of darkness and fear.

"Lily, welcome to the time where dark vampires ruled and I was alive," Magenta said from beside me with a hint of anger and sadness. All I could do was stare in awe and confusion at the dark and evil land before me.

________

Okay..... Who ever guesses the amount of words that are in this chapter gets what ever they want!!!!(Maybe) So yeah the next chapter is gonna be a flashback (sorta) with Lily looking on adding in her two cents when ever I feel like it. So comment and good luck with the guesses!


	10. Author's note

I'm putting this story on hold for revising purposes. I'm sorry to all of my readers but due to me growing as a writer I've decided that the story needs major work. I'll be keeping the characters and the michevious antics up but I will be rewritting the story so that it doesn't seem too cheesy and middle schooler written. I hope you will forgive me.

p.s. John will still be gay and xavier with still be hot ;) I will just be making it a little bit more mature ;)))


End file.
